New Soul Reborn
by Cydra
Summary: BlackWarGreymon is given a second chance. He is reborn in a different Digital World as a true Digimon. Will he be able to find his purpose in this new world?
1. Requiem

**New Soul Reborn**

**Chapter 1: Requiem**

It began neither in light or darkness. It was more like a place of twilight, a place between life and death, existence and oblivion, reality and fantasy. A place that marked many endings and many beginnings.

First came consciousness. He could see all around him in all directions. But there was nothing, except a perpetual veil of twilight. There wasn't even him. Where was he? Why was he here? How could he be here? What was he? Who was he?

The anguish on nothingness was crashing down on his mind. Something needed to exist. He needed to exist. His sanity couldn't survive without something to feel, something to hear, something to see.

A silent roar came out of his nonexistent throat. There was no one to hear this roar, but if one were able to, it would have shaken them to the core. As he roared, small black particles started to appear. The particles started to come together. He felt himself attach to these black particles. Yes, he need more, he needed a whole body. He exerted his will to draw in more particles from the twilight.

More particles came together. As the mass gained more particles, it began to take shape. Arms grew from the shoulders of the torso and its lower half extended into legs. As the head began to form, something seemed amiss. A body was forming, but it was incomplete, lacking exact definition.

Then it occurred to him. He was not just blackness. There's more that needs to be added. He stretched out his mind into the twilight for something more. Grey particles began gathering, but they did not join the black particles. Instead, they gathered in clumps around the black mass and started forming into smaller masses. One of these began to take on the form of a helmet. It was somewhat strange looking, oval shaped with a sharp horn at the nose. He drew the helmet over to the body where the head was. The helmet slid on and settled there. When that happened, the black particles underneath settled together in a more solid shape.

Seeing what happened with that, he started working on making armor from the other grey particles. A large chest plate formed and positioned itself onto the front of the torso. With that addition, the black particles started forming particles on their own. Large shoulder pads appeared as well as hip guards. Two halves of a large octagonal shield appeared on the back. The grey particles forged a central hip guard, like a loincloth, and attached itself at the waist. That helped the black particles formed the upper legs into more solid shapes.

Then six smaller shapes formed from the grey particles, more like blades. Three of them floated over to the arms. As they attached, the lower arms built up into large gauntlets and the blades became claws.

Then the last of the grey particles formed into two leg guards which attached to the legs. The black particles underneath formed into saurian legs with large feet that ended in three grey claws.

The body seemed complete, but something was missing a final detail. Reaching once more into the twilight, he started pulling in yellow particles. Instead of forming into armor like the grey particles, they started flowing into the body through the empty eyeholes of the helmet. As they entered, details formed on the rest of the body. A pair of grey horns with yellow stripes grew out of the helmet. They were like those of a bull in both shape and position. Then the yellow particles started flowing in and out of the holes in the chest plate, forming into tethers. Similar tethers formed on the back of the leg guards as well as coloring the metal in the front. Similarly, the yellow particles colored the middle part of the central hip guard. A spike with a yellow ring in the middle grew out of each shoulder pad. Finally, yellow hair started growing from underneath the helmet and grew down to the shoulders. Then the flow of yellow particles stopped, revealing yellow eyes in the eyeholes.

Now he felt his consciousness become part of the body. He lifted his head and looked around. His surroundings remained the same, only now his vision was concentrated in what he saw with his eyes. He looked down at his body. It was a strong one, one of a warrior in armor. Somewhat resembling that of a dinosaur or dragon, but had the basic shape of a man.

"At last, I have form," said the warrior, "and yet, I feel incomplete. Why do I feel this way? Is it enough to have a physical body again?" He paused for a moment. "Again? When did I have a body before? How can I not have an identity? Why does my mind feel so empty?" He looked around for something to explain it, but there was still only twilight. The warrior sighed and said, "There is no point in asking questions with no one to answer them. If I am to find my identity, I shall begin searching within myself. What is the last thing I remember?" The warrior sat down in a meditative position closed his eyes in concentration. At first, the interior of his mind remained a blank, but then a solid image began to form.

_He felt the energy field as soon at it appeared. It drew him like a magnet to where he was. He emerged into the Real World above a small park. He saw his enemy, the pale man in the purple overcoat. He had absorbed the Dark Flower of that girl and now its energy was floating around him like a purple cloud. He knocked aside his two minions with ease. Oikawa smirked back at him, "Have you come back to face the truth? Perfect, I can make use of the energy of the Control Spires that created your image."_

"_You're only a human," said the warrior, "My power far surpasses yours. You'd be signing your own death warrant."_

"_Stop flattering yourself," said Oikawa, "You're simply an electronic being."_

"_Did you create your two flunkies because you were afraid to be alone?" said the warrior. The man grimaced in anger. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"_

"_That's absurd," said Oikawa as the purple cloud flared, "Do you really think I'm that foolish? I could obliterate you in a heartbeat, don't forget that."_

"_You think that power is going to bring you happiness?" said the warrior, "If you do, then you're living in a dream. Power isn't going to help you escape the loneliness you feel because you don't have any friends. It just makes it worse. Take it from me, the more powerful you get, the more alone you become." Oikawa grabbed his head in pain. "Can't take the truth, can you?"_

_Suddenly an old man ran in between them. "I came as fast as I could," he panted._

"_Grandpa!" cried one of the children watching._

"_I'm sorry to get here so late, my boy," said the old man to his grandson. Then he turned to Oikawa and said, "It's been a long time, but I remember you. You were a good friend of Hiroki. You never had many friends and I always thought you were a bit of an oddball, but I'd never imagine you'd go completely mad."_

_Oikawa stopped clutching his head and stared at the old man. "Who are you?" he demanded._

"_What to know how I know you so well, Yukio?" asked the old man, "You see, I'm Cody's grandfather and Hiroki's father."  
"His father?" said Oikawa._

_Cody's grandfather continued, "You two spent hours together, playing games and making up outrageous stories. You actually believed the characters were real. You were so lost in this world, I thought your minds would rot. Pretty soon, I had to put my foot down and bring an end to it. You both took it very hard. I still remember the sad look on your faces. You were miserable. Things never changed as you grew up. You still spent long periods of time dreaming about that strange other world of yours. You never let anyone else share in your thoughts. You were afraid they would take them away. Then one day, it happened. Hiroki was gone forever. You were beside yourself with grief. You became a lost and lonely soul. It wasn't normal. But then, Hiroki had been your only friend. I wish I could have seen it coming. I would have tried to make it easier for you. I never saw anyone so sad in my life. I had to say, it was a very difficult thing to watch. You may not be interested in hearing this, but I'd like to be your friend. It would be nice to talk to someone about my son. You think that would be alright?"_

_Oikawa's face softened dramatically. "You must miss him even more than I do," said Oikawa and started walking towards Cody's grandfather. Suddenly he grabbed his head in pain and screamed loudly. When he opened his eyes, the corneas had turned red and the purple cloud flared. The warrior tensed, whatever dark influence was in that cloud was interfering._

_Then Oikawa pointed his hands towards Cody's grandfather and a blast of purple energy shot out. The warrior quickly moved in front of the old man and the blast hit him in the chest plate. He grunted in pain as it tore right through into his dark innards. The warrior stared back at Oikawa, trying to identify the source of the dark power. Then behind Oikawa's eyes, he sensed another presence, a being with yellow eyes, a red mask, a hooked nose, and a fanged mouth twisted in a sneer. The dark being chuckled darkly as it hid back behind its host's presence._

_The warrior's eyes opened wide in recognition, "Oh no, you! It can't be!" Then the pain of his wound got to him and he fell down onto his hands and knees. "How could I have been so blind? I should have known."_

_Then the purple cloud faded away and Oikawa's eyes returned to normal. "You're perfectly right about being alone," he said, "We're both doomed to remain this way forever. There isn't any other choice."_

_As Oikawa turned his back, the warrior said, "He's controlling you. This changes everything."_

"_You're very perceptive for someone so narrow-minded," said Oikawa, "I have to harvest all the Dark Spores in order for me to fulfill my deepest desires. I've always wanted to go to the Digital World." He laughed madly and ran off._

_The warrior grimaced as he felt his strength leaking out of the mortal wound in his chest. He stood up and said, "He must not be allowed in the Digital World ever again."_

_Then a warrior that resembled him except with lighter colors ran over to him. "What do you mean again?" he asked as he helped the warrior from falling down._

"_Again? Nobody ever tells me anything," said one of the boys, "Are you alright big guy?"_

"_My body's not going to last much longer," said the warrior, "The image created by the Control Spires will soon start to break up. But there's still something I have to do."_

"_Save your strength!" called another warrior, who resembled a strange mixture of dragon and insect._

"_No, my strength is my final gift to you, my friends," said the warrior. He shrugged off the other warrior and walked forward. "I will seal the Highton View Terrace with my own body."_

"_Don't do it!" called the lighter warrior._

"_I must!" cried the darker warrior and leaped into the air. He soared into the air, roaring his death cry. His body dissipated into particles which fell over the area of the city to seal the gate._

_As his mind faded, he heard the lighter warrior cry out to him, "BlackWarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon! BLACKWARGREYMON!"_

Then his eyes sprang back open. "That's it, I remember now," he said as he stood up, "I am BlackWarGreymon. But that still doesn't resolve why I'm here. I sacrificed my body so that Myotismon could not enter the Digital World, so I should be dead. And even if I were, how could I be a ghost? I'm just a hollow creation made of Control Spires. I have no soul to remain after I've died."

"Your actions have proven otherwise," said a voice.

BlackWarGreymon turned around, his claws raised up. "Who said that?" he demanded.

"Fear not," said the voice, "I mean you no harm."

"Then show your face," demanded BlackWarGreymon.

A Digimon emerged from the twilight. He resembled a human dressed in white pants, sandals, and jewelry resembling the ancient Egyptians. Two brown bird wings extended from his back and his head was like that of a jackal with Egyptian dreadlocks. "I am Anubismon, the Judge of the Dead," said the Digimon, "I am he who decides whether Digimon who have been deleted goes to the afterlife or are reborn."

"Then why appear before me?" asked BlackWarGreymon, "My nature is such that I should be sent to the Dark Area without question."

"So you think," said Anubismon, "Your data has not been measured as it is sealing the Digital Gate of Highton View Terrace. It must now be removed."

"No!" said BlackWarGreymon, "I cannot allow that. Myotismon is trying to get in. He must not be allowed back in the Digital World!"

"Be at peace," said Anubismon, "Myotismon is no longer a factor. Though he tried to enter the Digital World, the seal you made with your data detoured him into a parallel world where the Digidestined managed to defeat him."

"You mean, he's already gone?" asked BlackWarGreymon.

"Actually, it's been a year since MaloMyotismon has been destroyed," said Anubismon, "Your sacrifice made it possible, but now your data no longer serves a purpose as a seal."

"True," said BlackWarGreymon, "I guess this means I am to face true oblivion."

"On the contrary," said Anubismon, "The Harmonious Ones have decided that your deeds have earned you a second chance."

"A second chance?" said BlackWarGreymon, "Are you unaware of what I am? Don't you know how much evil inside me?"

"Let us find out," said Anubismon and he waved his hand. A long staff with a scale on the end appeared. One side of the scales was black while the other was white. "It is time for the final assessment of your data," said Anubismon, "What are your sins?"

"My sins are many," said BlackWarGreymon, "I was created from 100 Control Spires, isn't that enough?" The black side tipped slightly.

"That merely describes your origins," said Anubismon, "Arukenimon created you to be a servant and to destroy the Digidestined, but you did neither." The scale balanced itself out.

"But my claws are stained with the blood of many Digimon," said BlackWarGreymon and the scale tipped towards the black again.

"Not so," said Anubismon, "The only Digimon you ever destroyed were the ones created from Control Spires, and they were not truly Digimon. Every other Digimon you've battled, you've left injured, but alive." The scale balanced itself out again.

"But I attacked the Destiny Stones," said BlackWarGreymon, "I nearly destroyed the Digital World for my desire to fight Azulongmon." The scale tipped black again.

"But you did not succeed," said Anubismon, "And you were unaware of the danger you were creating. When Azulongmon corrected you, you stopped your quest of destruction and changed your ways." The scales righted themselves.

"Changed my ways?" said BlackWarGreymon, "I went to the Real World and tried to destroy Oikawa. I could have damaged much in my way." The scales' balance was once again in the black.

"You did not succeed at that either," said Anubismon as the scales righted themselves, "Furthermore, you saved Cody's grandfather from Myotismon's attack and stopped him from entering the Digital World." The scales were now tipping towards the white side.

Anubismon smiled, "It would seem that you are worthy of redemption after all. You now have a choice. You may cosign yourself to oblivion and cease to exist or you may be reborn to live your life again. However, there is one condition."

"What is that?" asked BlackWarGreymon.

"If you choose to live again, it will be as a new Digimon in a new world. And you may never see the world you came from again."

BlackWarGreymon considered this. Should he simply end all this and become nothingness. To one who lived a life like he had, this seemed anti-climatic. Not just that, it seemed cowardly. A warrior like him should end his life in a more purposeful way.

"I have made my decision," said BlackWarGreymon, "I choose to be reincarnated into this new world. But before I go, I have one request."

Anubismon's face became stern, "I can grant you a request, but be warned. There are some things that are not within my power to grant."

"I wish to see how those I will leave behind remember me," said BlackWarGreymon.

Anubismon's face softened, "That much I can do." He waved his hand in the air and a large window appeared. BlackWarGreymon looked through the window to what lied on the other side.

It was the park in Tokyo, the one he had faced Oikawa in. On the side of the path where he took the blast for Cody's grandfather, there stood a stone slab of black obsidian. Carved on it was an image of BlackWarGreymon with an inscription reading, 'In memory of BlackWarGreymon, a warrior who found the reason for why he was born.'

BlackWarGreymon nodded to himself. A lonely marker befitted a warrior such as him. He was about to turn away when he spotted movement. He turned to look at the window to see a group of children and Digimon coming. "The Digidestined?" said BlackWarGreymon, "What are they doing here?"

"Stay and watch," said Anubismon.

The window also allowed BlackWarGreymon to hear what was going on the other side. "I can't believe you were able to land that record deal, Matt," said Tai.

"You and me both," said Matt, "Never thought we could so popular so fast."

"Think you could set me up with one of your fans?" asked Davis.  
"He's a rock star, not a magician," said TK. Everyone laughed except for Davis, who didn't find it funny.

"Sure was nice of your mom to let us use these flowers," said Mimi.

"No problem," said Sora, "Mom knew the whole story and she was more than happy to contribute."

BlackWarGreymon's eyes narrowed in confusion, "Flowers?" He looked closely and saw that each kid and Digimon had a bouquet of some kind. Then they all paused in front of BlackWarGreymon's memorial.

"Hard to believe it's been a year," said Kari.

"Yeah," said Yolei, "He really gave his all for this."

"Wait a second," said Izzy, "Where's Cody?"

"He wouldn't want to miss this, would he?" said Ken.

"Oh, there he is," said Joe pointing.

The group turned to see Cody and his grandfather walking over. "Sorry we're late," said Cody's grandfather, "I'm not as fast as I used to be. We didn't miss it, did we?"

"Nope, we were just about to start," said Tai.

Then the atmosphere became more respectful. Cody started speaking, "We gather here today to preserve the memory of BlackWarGreymon, who gave his life so that the Digital World could be stopped. His sacrifice was not in vain and he'll always be remembered for it." The group bowed their heads respectfully and started laying their flowers around the memorial.

BlackWarGreymon could hear them mutter some words as they placed the flowers down. His ears were able to pick Agumon saying, 'I'm glad we could be friends' and Cody's grandfather saying, 'Thank you for giving this old man a few more years of life'. Afterwards, the group left.

BlackWarGreymon felt something stir inside of him at the sight. What was once a lonely gravestone was now a decorated memorial of those who remembered him. He never felt so appreciated before. He blinked as he felt something on the outside of his right eye. Gingerly, he lifted his claw up there to see what it was. He pulled it away to examine the small drop of water on it. He sighed and said, "I've seen enough. I'm ready to go."

Anubismon nodded and the window disappeared. "Remember this; you also have a purpose to fulfill in this new world. And like your old world, you will have to find it out for yourself." Then everything disappeared in a bright flash of light.

* * *

And there's the first chapter of a new story. This story isn't so much a sequel to Digitial Conspiracies (written by my co-author) as it is a midquel between that story and the sequel to it we're planning on writing later.

This first chapter is meant to be a tribute to BlackWarGreymon from the second season of Digimon. Incidentally, I have one small request to those who are reading this. Would you please send an email to management about adding a BlackWarGreymon character category under Digimon? There are probably many BlackWarGreymon stories that aren't being found because they're not in a collective group. I would like to see BlackWarGreymon recognized as the great character that he is. Keep an eye out for the next update and please review.


	2. Rebirth

**New Soul Reborn**

**Chapter 2: Rebirth**

**In another Digital World…**

There was a certain area in the Forest Plain that was notably more peaceful than the other parts. This place was known as the Village of New Beginnings. It was a relatively new place, first made after the D-Reaper War. Since then, destroyed Digimon have been given a chance to be reborn as new Digimon. If their data has not been absorbed, it will eventually find its way there to be reformed into a new Digiegg. But with so many hatchlings, there had to be someone to watch over them.

Elecmon sat in the shade while the young Digimon ran, or rather hopped, around. It was a while before suppertime so he had a chance to take it easy for once. The young ones were a handful, but seeing them digivolve into grown Digimon was worth it every time.

Just then, a small Botamon came over to him. "There's a new Digiegg," it squeaked, "and it's a weird one."

"A weird one?" said Elecmon. Digieggs came in all colors and patterns, but he never heard of one being called 'weird' before. He got up and headed towards the main square where the new arrivals appear. It was not hard to spot the new Digiegg. Digieggs came in all kinds of colors and patterns, but Elecmon had never seen a solid black one before. Elecmon picked up the egg and examined it. He had a feeling what was in it was going to be a Virus attribute, but he didn't feel any evil in it. But he did sense a lot of strength in it. "Looks like whatever's in here is going to skip the Fresh and In-Training stages and hatch into a Rookie," said Elecmon, "Wonder what kind of Digimon that could be?"

Suddenly Elecmon heard a buzzing in the air. The young ones screamed in terror and ran for cover. Elecmon looked up to see a large wasp-like Digimon with purple wings fly down from above. "Flymon," growled Elecmon, "What do you want?"

"Nothing much," said Flymon, "Just a little lunch."

"This village is for data to be reborn, not destroyed."

"That's exactly why I came here," said Flymon, "Loading fresh data oughta give me a big power boost. Now how about you hand over that little morsel in your paws?"  
"You're not getting your filthy mandibles around this Digiegg!" snarled Elecmon.

"You sound like you have a choice in matter, POISON POWER!" Flymon flapped his wings and caused purple dust to fall on Elecmon. Elecmon coughed as the dust's toxins started weakening his body. As soon as he was tired, Flymon swooped in and knocked him over. Then he grabbed the black egg and flew off.

Flymon flew away as fast as he could with his ill-gotten prize. He flew right into a datastream and emerged in the Desert Plain of the Digital World. "Now to find a quiet place to have my lunch," he buzzed to himself.

Suddenly his antenna picked up an unpleasant odor. Shortly after came the sound of buzzing wings other than his own. Flymon groaned to himself. He knew only one Digimon whose stench preceded him in flight. Then Flymon spotted another Insectoid Digimon flying towards him. His body was very similar to a giant cockroach, only having brown leather straps around his limbs and black leather boots on his hind legs. Roachmon flew over to Flymon. "What ya doing, Flymon?" he asked.

"I am trying to find a suitable place to have my lunch," said Flymon, "preferably somewhere quiet and not smelly."

Roachmon didn't take the hint. "Hey, can I some of that?" he asked, pointing at the Digiegg.

"No," said Flymon, "I worked hard to steal this. Get your own."

"C'mon, I only want a little bit," pleaded Roachmon.

"With you, there's no such thing as a little bit," said Flymon, "Now buzz off before I have to be more forceful."

"I think you're forgetting who has more force here, GARBAGE DUMP!" Roachmon started throwing various pieces at garbage at Flymon. The large wasp dodged the worthless missiles but got hit on the head with an old boot. The shock made him drop the Digiegg.

The two of them watched the Digiegg plummet towards the ground. They both pulled into a dive to try and catch to the egg, but it was too late. It hit the ground and cracked. But unlike a chicken egg, it did not become a gooey mess on the ground. Instead, the cracks radiated over the egg before it burst open. The data of the egg reconfigured into a black lizard-like Digimon. It shook its head in confusion and looked up at the two Insectoid Digimon.

"Now look at what you did!" yelled Flymon, "You ruined my omelet!"

"Omelet, schmomelet," said Roachmon, "I'm gonna have me some lizard tail stew." He flew down towards the newly-hatched Digimon, with Flymon right behind him.

BlackAgumon watched the two Insectoid Digimon coming towards him. It was rather obvious they meant to do him harm. He growled loudly. He was not going to end up in a giant bug. The air around him lit up as he called out, "BlackAgumon digivolve to… BlackGreymon!"

Flymon and Roachmon raised up their arms to shield their eyes from the flash of light. When they looked again, the lizard had grown much larger and had gained a shell over his skull with two bull-like horns at the back and a rhinoceros-like horn on its nose. The two of them hesitated as the now Champion level looked a lot tougher than his Rookie form. "NOVA BLAST!" shouted BlackGreymon and fired a ball of red fire at the twosome. Flymon and Roachmon barely avoided being barbequed. They quickly realized this Digimon was too much for them and flew off.

BlackGreymon snorted to himself and said, "I was not reborn so I may become the meal of two vermin like them." He glanced down at himself and said, "So, this is what it feels like to be a true Digimon. Not very strong at the moment, but at least the ache of being hollow is gone. But still, there remain many questions. What role do I have in this new world? Is there more to me now? I know not, but I do know one thing: my quest begins anew." With that, BlackGreymon started his journey across the sands of the Desert Plain.

* * *

There's another chapter. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I was hoping I would get one more review before I update. Oh well. And thus begins BlackWarGreymon's new life. Naturally, he start from the beginning. You didn't expect him to reborn in his Mega form, right? Going from Digiegg to Mega, that's just crazy. Anyways, there'll be more action in the next chapter. You definitely not want to miss it. Please review.


	3. Relapse

**New Soul Reborn**

**Chapter 3: Relapse**

Deserts can be a fascinating natural phenomenon. They are formed when rain clouds from the ocean are unable to reach an area either because there is too great a distance or mountains stand in the way. Though conditions in the desert tend to be unmerciful, life has learned to adapt to the harsh terrain.

Of course, that mostly applies to the real world. In the Digital World, the Desert Plain stretches on forever, with no clouds except dust clouds and sandstorms and only a few sheltered spots are able to support life.

BlackGreymon was finding himself in a difficult position. He had been wandering for hours without finding anything except rock formations. "There has to be more to this," said BlackGreymon as he walked into a circle of stone pillars. "My purpose cannot be to be a nomad in this endless wasteland. I must find a way to escape this digital sandtrap."

"Lost your way?" BlackGreymon spun around to locate the source of the voice. "Up here." BlackGreymon looked up to see a Digimon squatting on top of a pillar. His form basically resembled that of a human skeleton. His jaw bone, the bat symbol on his forehead, and the bones that made up his arms and torso were red wile the rest was black. His lower body was covered by black pants with two brown loincloth-like flaps on his front and back. His hands and feet had grey gloves and boots on them. In the middle of his ribcage was a large black Digicore. He had bat-like wings coming from his back and similar protrusions coming from his skull. He held a staff in one hand that had a yellow orb gripped by three claws on one end and a hook on the other end.

BlackGreymon growled and said, "SkullSatamon."

SkullSatamon looked surprised. "You head of me?" he asked.

"Just enough to know that talking to you would be a bad idea," said BlackGreymon, "Good day." He turned around and started to leave.

Faster than BlackGreymon's eyes could follow, SkullSatamon sprang to the pillar in front of where BlackGreymon was going. "Now wait a minute," said the Ghost Digimon, "I heard you want to get out of this desert. I can arrange that."

"I think I can manage on my own," said the Dinosaur Digimon as he turned away.

SkullSatamon jumped onto the pillar in front of BlackGreymon. "Not likely," he said, "You'd never be able to get to any other plain, let alone the real world." This time, BlackGreymon did not turn away. "Ah, finally caught your interest, have I?" said SkullSatamon, "I can transport you to the real world faster than you can say 'keep your hands feet inside at all times'. There is just one small token fee."  
"And that is?" asked BlackGreymon.

"There is a group of kids in the real world and some traitorous Digimon who partnered with them."

BlackGreymon's eyes widened slightly. "The Digidestined?"

"Yeah, sure, the Digidestined, let's go with that," said SkullSatamon, "Anyways, you don't have to pay here, but when you get to the real world, you have to destroy the Digidestined. What do you say?" SkullSatamon was grinning widely, as skulls could easily do.

"No thank you," said BlackGreymon.

SkullSatamon's expression changed to that of complete puzzlement. "What was that?" he asked.

"I have no quarrels with he Digidestined and no reason to destroy them," said BlackGreymon, "And I know that anyone who wants to destroy them has less than pure intentions."

"Listen, I don't think you understand," said SkullSatamon, "I'm offering a virtually free trip to the real world. Lots of Digimon would kill for that chance."

"Then offer it to them, I'm not interested," said BlackGreymon as he turned to leave.

SkullSatamon scowled and said, "No one says 'no' to me!" He swung the hook end of his staff towards BlackGreymon and a stream of black energy shot out and wrapped his left leg. BlackGreymon roared in pain as the energy solidified into a Dark Ring and shocked him. "Thos kids' Digimon are tough," said SkullSatamon, "Better give him a power boost."

SkullSatamon pointed the orb end of his staff and shot a red beam at the Dark Ring which glowed the same color. The glow spread over BlackGreymon and his form grew and changed. When the light faded, the Dark Ring was now a Dark Spiral and BlackGreymon had digivolved. But this wasn't natural digivolution, his body was now completely skeletal with six spines growing from his back. An orange missile with a toothy mouth on the end was in his ribcage and protruded out behind his neck. His head had only one horn now and it was in the middle of his cranium and his eyes glowed bright red.

"Love the new look," commented SkullSatamon, "Now let's see how you fare in the real world." He tapped the pillar he was standing on with his staff and all the pillars began glowing green. SkullGreymon was surrounded by an orb of light of the same color which shot up into the sky towards the sphere which represented the real world. "The master will be real pleased if this works," said SkullSatamon before flying away.

In Tokyo, Japan…

There are several different business buildings in Japan. But one in particular stood out among them. It was a normal building for the first few floors, but then it branched into two towers parallel of each other. But the building's design wasn't all that separated it from other buildings. It was the headquarters of Hypnos, an organization that was originally intended to monitor electronic communications, but now acting as a sort of police force to deal with rogue Digimon. At the moment, two women were busy monitoring using their high-tech supercomputer. They were both in two seats of a cherry picker-like machine in the middle of a room with holographic walls.

Suddenly one of them, named Tally, looked at her monitor and said, "There's a Wild One trying to breach through the net."

"Activate the firewall," said the other, whose name was Riley.

"I'm trying, but it's passing through as if it were just mist," said Tally.

Riley tried to reinforce the firewall through her monitor, but that met with no success either. "I can't stop it, it's going to enter the real world."

A man with blond hair and a black business suit was watching the two women work. Yamaki looked up through his dark sunglasses and said, "Do we know what it is?"

"It's an Ultimate level," said Riley, "Which is odd. I thought we could repel Ultimate levels."

"Some are stronger than others," said Yamaki, "Try to see where it will bio-emerge." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. It was time to call those who can handle Digimon who break through.

The Tamers were currently hanging out at Takato's house. They were eating popcorn while watching a movie on the TV. Things had gotten very quiet after Kurata had been arrested. Veemon and Gabumon had returned to the Digital World and Mark and Robomon decided to head over to America to deal with Digimon that could appear. And since Hypnos had upgraded their firewall system, not that many Digimon have gotten into the real world. In a way, it was nice to be able to relax. Yet at the same time, it was dreadfully boring.

Suddenly Takato's cell phone rang. He answered it, "Hello? Yamaki? An Ultimate level? It's going to appear at Highton View Terrace? Okay, we'll right over." He hung up and said, "Guys, we've got work to do."

Not much longer afterwards, Takato, Henry, and Rika were heading towards Highton View Terrace. They had digivolved their partners to Ultimate level and were riding them. As they approached the fogbank, the group kept their eyes out for the rogue Digimon. They didn't have to look long. The large dinosaur skeleton was very hard to miss, especially with it roaring at the top of its lungs. Rika checked his digivice, "It's SkullGreymon, an Undead Digimon, his personality's-"

"We know," said Takato.

"What?"

"SkullGreymon appeared on Digimon Adventures," said Henry, "I didn't think we'd be meeting one ourselves."

"Ok then," said Rika, sounding annoyed, "Then what did the SkullGreymon on that show do?"

"DARK SHOT!" shouted SkullGreymon and fired the missile out of his ribcage. The missile flew straight at WarGrowlmon, who just managed to deflect it upward with a swipe from his claws. The missile headed upwards and created a large explosion. "Exactly that," said Takato.

"This Digimon is too violent," said Taomon.

"She's right," said Rapidmon, "you kids better get off. We don't want you getting hit with us."

The Tamers were put on a rooftop and watched their Digimon attack SkullGreymon. Taomon used her Talisman Spell while Rapidmon used Tri Beam. Both attacks hit SkullGreymon but they didn't seem to do anything. SkullGreymon responded by swatting them out of the air and into the sides of buildings. WarGrowlmon went for the more physical route and started to grapple with SkullGreymon. They seemed to be about evenly matched, but SkullGreymon's rage was giving him extra strength. He slowly managed to push WarGrowlmon back and then to shove him onto the ground.

"Guys! You can't stay down!" called Rika.

"You have to get up!" called Henry.

"Don't let him win!" called Takato.

The three Digimon attempted to remove themselves from their individual craters. But suddenly SkullGreymon called out, "CURSE BREATH!" A purple cloud of gas came out of SkullGreymon's mouth and spread across the area. As soon as the gas enveloped the Tamers' Digimon, they became paralyzed. Then SkullGreymon shouted, "DOUBLE DARK SHOT!" and shot two missiles into the air.

"DOUBLE IMPACT!" Two bullets shot up and hit the missiles, causing them to explode. SkullGreymon turned to look at the source of the bullets. He saw four figures on another rooftop. One was another human, a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a green dress over a yellow shirt and large shoes. The others were Digimon. One was small, white, had purple feet, green eyes, large ears that seemingly allowed it to fly, and a red and black triangular mark on its forehead. The second Digimon resembled a tall humanoid lion with black pants and a sword at his belt. The third Digimon resembled a biker wearing black leather with a metallic tail and a dark blue helmet that covered the top of his head with three holes to allow his three red eyes to see through. In his hand was the shotgun that had fired the bullets.

"Jeri, what are you doing here?" called Takato.

"Leomon sensed a Digimon coming into the real world," Jeri called back. "We came here as soon as we could and we met Impmon along the way."

"Always glad to be of service," said the biker Digimon.

Meanwhile, Henry had been studying SkullGreymon. He was only an Ultimate level so it should have been weakened by the others' attacks. He also noticed that his eyes were red instead of blue. He was pretty sure that when SkullGreymon appeared on Digimon Adventures, he had blue eyes. No, wait, there was one time he had red eyes. And that was when…

Henry looked down and noticed the black object coiled around SkullGreymon's left leg. "Beelzemon!" he cried, "I figured it out. He has a Dark Spiral on him. You have to break it!"

"No problem," said Beelzemon as he aimed his gun again, "DOUBLE IMPACT!" Two bullets whizzed out and hit the Dark Spiral. It cracked on impact and dissolved into data. SkullGreymon let out a loud roar as its eyes changed to blue.

"Great," said Takato, "now let's finish him off while he's-" Suddenly SkullGreymon's data shimmered. Then he became covered in yellow light. His body's shape shifted before the light dimmed away. Now he was covered in flesh again. He looked a lot like Greymon now, only he had cybernetic implants on his tail and chest. His left arm was completely mechanical as well as his helmet. Red hair poked out from underneath the helmet and purple tattered wings extended from his back. Most noticeably, his skin was blue with darker blue strips and his eyes were yellow with black slits for pupils.

"That's not good," said Jeri, "He shifted to BlackMetalGreymon."

Leomon turned to the white Digimon and said, "Calumon, you must give enough strength to digivolve."

"You got it," said Calumon and the mark on his head began to glow.

"Leomon digivolve to… IceLeomon!" Leomon briefly vanished in a flash of light before reappeared, his orange fur now a frosty white.

"We better stop him now before he does anymore-" started Rika and stopped when BlackMetalGreymon started glowing too.

"Oh no," said Henry, "He must have been affected by Calumon's power." BlackMetalGreymon was covered in white light as he shouted out, "BlackMetalGreymon digivolve to… BlackWarGreymon!" The light faded to reveal a smaller Digimon that resembled a warrior dressed in draconic armor. The group tensed as they waited for the Mega Digimon to attack them. Instead, he turned his head, examining his surroundings. Then he stared down at himself and said, "At last, I have my original form again." He turned to the Tamers and said, "Thank you for releasing me and restoring my full power." He turned around to leave.

"Uh, wait," called Takato, "Are you going to fight us?"

"I have no quarrels with any of the humans of this world, let alone the Digidestined. All I wish is to be left in peace." With that, BlackWarGreymon walked off, the rapidly fading fog allowing him to disappear from sight.

The Tamers and their Digimon just stared a few seconds. Then Calumon broke the confusing silence, "What did he just call us?"

* * *

And there's another chapter. I've worked on the part involving SkullSatamon during my vacation in Baltimore. The part in the real world was more recent. So now BlackWarGreymon's back to his original form and he's in the real world now. Could his purpose be somewhere there? And who is the master that SkullSatamon serves? Find out more on the next update. Please review.


	4. Reminisce

**New Soul Reborn**

**Chapter 4: Reminisce**

The group met back at Takato's house. They called Yamaki to tell him the Digimon was no longer hostile. They would have continued watching the movie, but one thing was all on their minds.

"What was with that guy?" asked Rika.

"I don't know," said Jeri, "From what I know about Digimon, they don't normally quit during a battle, right?"

"That is fairly uncommon," said Renamon.

"Maybe he didn't want to fight us," said Guilmon.

"Could have fooled me," said Terriermon.

"But he was wearing the yucky anklet thing, remember?" said Calumon.

"Yeah, he stopped attacking after we smashed the Dark Spiral," said Henry, "But what's odd is that he just digivolved to Mega and left without giving another blow."

"Not to mention he called us the, the, what was that he called us again?" asked Rika.

"He called us 'Digidestined'," said Jeri, "That sounds kinda familiar but I can't remember where I've heard it."

"I do," said Takato, "In Digimon Adventures, the kids and their Digimon were called Digidestined. Come to think of it, there was a BlackWarGreymon on that show as well."

"Come off it, goggle-head," said Rika, "You don't expect us to believe that was the same BlackWarGreymon."

"Well, he acted sorta like that BlackWarGreymon. And what about Devimon? Didn't he say he was from another Digital World?"

"But if he was the same BlackWarGreymon, and that's a big 'if'," said Henry, "Doesn't that mean he's still a threat? I mean, he is a Virus Attribute, after all."

"I think not," said Leomon, "If he had meant us any harm, he would have done so after he digivolved. Besides, there are plenty of cases of good Virus Attributes, like Guilmon and Impmon."

Guilmon looked around and said, "Speaking of which, where is Impmon?"

BlackWarGreymon was still walking the streets. He had kept to the back alleys in order not to draw any attention. He did not know if Digimon were common knowledge in this world, but he'd rather not startle anyone. He wasn't sure if there was anything that he was supposed to find in this world, but it merited exploring anyways. The sky was turning orange as sunset was growing near. He'll have to find a shelter for the night.

Suddenly a scent passed his nostrils. BlackWarGreymon and breathed in through his nose. Of course, not everything he smelled was pleasant. He smelled rotting trash and old oil, the type of smells you'd expect in a city's alleyway. But among those scents was something sweeter, more fragrant, and vaguely familiar. "Why would this seem familiar to me?" BlackWarGreymon asked himself, "Since when to scents mean anything to me?" Nevertheless, he sniffed the air some more. "This way," he said to himself when he found where that sweet scent was stronger. He walked in that direction, sniffing the air as he went.

He followed the smell like a bloodhound. He eventually came to a residential section of the city. He made certain to keep to the shadows to avoid frightening any unsuspecting humans. However, at the same time, he had the vaguest feeling he was being watched. But whenever he turned around, there was nothing to see. He dismissed as mere warrior's paranoia, but he kept his arm muscles tense just in case.

Then he came across a rather pleasant-looking house. By the looks of it, whoever owned has a substantial amount of spare money. Also, it had a well-tended garden in the back. There were many different kinds of flowers growing there, along with a few trees that gave a decent amount of shade. Since the scent was coming from there, BlackWarGreymon decided to enter the garden and discover its source. It was a simple manner to hop over the wall and hide in the shadows of the trees.

And not too far from a stone bench was the source of that sweet scent. It was a cluster of flowers. Not large flowers, small pink ones that had no more than six small petals each. They somewhat resembled tulips except they were much too small and their petals weren't close enough together. BlackWarGreymon's eyes widen in recognition. He had seen that same type of flower before. It was when Arukenimon and Mummymon sent that heard of fake Mammothmon at him. He had defeated them all except for one. That last one was of no concern until he saw that it was going to smash a flower in a small patch of grass. Inexplicably, BlackWarGreymon threw himself into the Mammothmon's path. The Mammothmon did not turn away though. It kept stomping on BlackWarGreymon as he shielded the flower from the fake Digimon's foot. That Mammothmon's attack did not harm BlackWarGreymon at all, but it still puzzled him as to why he would bother to try to save an insignificant flower. "I'd never thought I'd see one of these again," said BlackWarGreymon, "Especially not in the real world. But then again, this is a different real world so it's entirely possible that these flowers are natural here."

His thoughts were interrupted when the screen door of the house opened up. BlackWarGreymon stepped back further into the shadows to avoid being seen. He heard a voice saying, "Don't stay out too long. Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Ok, grandpa," said another voice. The owner of that voice then stepped out of the house. It was a young girl, about the same age as the Digidestined children he had seen earlier. She had blond hair that was kept in pigtails with black ribbons and blue eyes. She wore a short dress, long socks, and shoes, all black and in the gothic Lolita style. She walked over and sat on the stone bench. She didn't seem to notice her surroundings much. She was more interested in something in her hands. BlackWarGreymon could see that it was a Digivice, but of a style different than that the Digidestined in his world had used. He had briefly seen one of the Digidestined of this world holding up one of their Digivices. The girl's Digivice resembled this style, only it had a color scheme similar to Ken's; a grey main body with black details. But BlackGreymon also noticed the screen to be covered in static.

The girl had a face of deep sadness on her face. BlackWarGreymon could tell that she was mourning something. She also gave off an aura of great loneliness. BlackWarGreymon remembered feeling such an aura coming from Oikawa, the true part of him anyways. He was pretty sure that he himself had also had given one off. The dark dismalness of the girl mirrored his own in a most uncanny way. His curiosity became piqued, as well as a stir of sympathy. He felt a strong desire to know more about this girl. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and then stepped forward.

The girl didn't notice BlackWarGreymon's presence until his shadow fell over her. She looked up and jumped to her feet with a start. "Do not be alarmed," said BlackWarGreymon, "I do not intend to hurt you."

"What do you want?" demanded the girl.

BlackWarGreymon paused and thought about it. "I suppose it is to find out the purpose I have to fulfill in this world. Is that not what all beings want?"

The girl looked somewhat confused and said, "I suppose… But I meant what to you want from me?"

"To know why you're sitting here all alone with a broken Digivice," said BlackWarGreymon.

The girl looked away and said, "It's a long story."

"I have no pressing engagements."

"You're not going to attack me when I finish, are you?"

"If harming you was my intention, I would have done it from the start."

"I'm not sure I should really talk with a stranger. Especially if it's a Digimon."

"Very well, my name is BlackWarGreymon. Now I believe it is customary for you to introduce yourself."

The girl looked back at BlackWarGreymon and saw no hostility in his eyes. "My name is Alice McCoy," she said, "You might want to sit down, it's a long story."

BlackWarGreymon seated himself in front of the stone bench. "Start at the beginning and when you get to the ending, stop," he said. Then Alice sat on the bench and began her tale:

"My grandfather is Rob McCoy. He's a professor in computer designing at Palo Alto University in California. Back in the 1980's, he and some of his colleagues worked on a project for the government. They worked on creating artificial intelligences. Eventually, those AI's became digital lifeforms. But the university cut the funding and the group disbanded. They later learned the digital lifeforms had went over to the Digital World where they evolved into Digimon. My grandfather was still interested in what they created so he did some private research for a little bit after the group disbanded. But eventually his attention turned to other things and he stopped.

"That's where I come in. I heard him tell stories about what he and his colleagues did and I became curious. So I went into his computer lab to see if I could have a look at those files with the digital lifeforms in them. I don't know how I did it, or if I even did anything, but a portal to the Digital World opened up and I saw sucked through."

_Alice screamed as she fell through many flashes of colored lights. Eventually, she fell towards a vast expansion of what looked like digital chicken wire. She expected to hit it like a wall, but she instead went through. And when she came through to the other side, she saw a large desert stretching out beneath her. That's when the screams began again as she was plummeting down to what was certainly her death with no way to stop or slow herself._

_Somehow, she was able to angle her body so her feet were pointing down. Then something unexpected happened. The dress she was wearing poofed out like a parachute and her descent rapidly diminished in speed. In fact, she was now floating down gently to the ground. Eventually she landed on the ground and looked around. It was a desert alright, but something seemed odd. As the background stretched out into the distance, it looked more like a giant computer's screensaver. She looked upwards, expecting to see that wall of chicken wire, but all she saw was blue sky and a green and blue orb floating in the middle of the sky with several pink beams coming out of it. "Curiouser and curiouser," she muttered to herself._

_Then she heard huffing and puffing and she turned to look in one direction. She saw a small white creature that resembled a rabbit with four ears, crescent moon symbols on its forehead, arms, and belly, and pink ribbons held together on its chest with a medallion with a sleeping moon face on it. The creature paused and pulled a pocket watch out of nowhere and looked at it. "Oh dear," it said, "I'm so late. I'm so very late!"_

_Alice watched the strange creature, which she later learned was a Lunamon, start running. "Um, excuse me," she called, "Do you think you could tell me…" She was cut off when one of the pink beams from the orb in the sky came towards her. Before she could run away, she was sucked up into it._

_When the beam put Alice back down, the landscape had changed. Instead of a desert, she was now in a large rocky terrain with several canyons. "Where am I now?" she asked herself. She looked around and spied a large white crystal structure far off in the distant. "Maybe someone lives there," she said to herself, "Maybe they'll be able to help me. Or at least tell me where I am."_

_It took her several hours to get to the crystal structure. She had to climb over large rocks and go across several wide gaps in the ground. She was very much afraid of falling down into those gaps and ending up a very nasty mess at the bottom. If there was ever a bottom to reach. Alice looked up the huge white crystals that made up the structure. "Boy, whoever lives here must have a ton of stairs to go though," she said to herself._

_She walked around until she found the front door. It was incredibly large, large enough to let a brigade through. There were two tiger-head knockers on each side of the door, each as big as a desk. "Well, here goes nothing," said Alice as she raised one knocker and tapped three times on the door._

_The doorway opened. It didn't open with an ominous creak, but it still unnerved Alice as to what kind of person would require such a humongous door. She nervously walked over to the center of the doorway and called, "Hello? Is anyone home?"_

"_Enter, child," said a voice. Alice gasped slightly. The voice sounded so deep, like something that belonged to a beast. "Do not be afraid, human. You will not be harmed," said the voice. Alice gulped nervously and walked inside._

_She walked into a hallway made entirely of white crystals. It was very pretty, like being in a geode. Eventually, the hallway led her to a very large room. She looked around and asked, "Where are you?"_

"_I am here," said the voice. Alice looked to see a giant white tiger. He had metal bangles on his ankles and tail. A metal helmet was fitted over his head with room to allow his four red eyes to look out. 12 orbs floated around his neck. "Greetings, child, I had anticipated your arrival here."_

_Alice stared at the tiger for a few seconds. Then she started screaming, very, very loudly. The tiger winced as the high-pitched sound rattled the stalactites on the ceiling. "Don't be scared," it tried to say but Alice kept on screaming. "Look, I said I wasn't going to hurt you," said the tiger. But Alice just screamed louder. "Will you cut that out!" yelled the tiger, his voice thundering over hers. Alice immediately stopped._

"_Now then," said the tiger, as he rubbed one ear with his paw, "Like I said twice before, I do not intend to harm you. I am Baihumon, the Digimon Sovereign who watches over the western part of the Digital World."_

"_Digital World?" said Alice, never hearing those words before._

_Baihumon looked surprised. "You do not know? How did you come to be here?"_

"_My grandfather's lab equipment," answered Alice, "I was trying to see his old files and somehow I ended up in this place. Wherever this place is."_

"_Interesting," said Baihumon, "Well, since you're here, you may as well know. This is the Digital World, the home of Digimon. You have heard of Digimon, have you not?"_

"_Who hasn't?" said Alice, "Nearly every kid plays that card game."_

"_Card game?" asked Baihumon. Then he shook his head and said, "On second thought, I'd rather not know. What's important is that you're now here. You are not the first human to visit the Digital World. I believe a boy named Ryo has the honor. But the point is that you were summoned her for a reason. I do not know what that reason is, but I do know it's important."_

_Suddenly the front door banged open. "Baihumon!" thundered another deep voice. A few seconds later, another large Digimon entered the room, one looking like a giant red bird with a long beak. He had six pairs of wings, four red eyes, a jet engine on his back, and twelve orbs floating around him. "What is the meaning of bringing a human to our Plain?" demanded the Digimon._

_That started Alice's screaming again. The two Digimon winced as the stalactites vibrated again. "Now look what you've done, Zhuqiaomon!" cried Baihumon, "Just when I got her calmed down!"_

"_Calmed down? We shouldn't care if she's calm!" yelled Zhuqiaomon, "She must be eliminated! She has trespassed in our sacred domain!"_

"_She did not mean to come here on purpose! She did not know of the world's existence until a short time ago!" yelled Baihumon. He prodded Alice with one paw and said, "Would you mind stopping? It's hard to talk over your screams." Alice quieted down and Baihumon continued in a calmer voice, "You do not have to worry. I will deal with this human."_

_Zhuqiaomon grumbled to himself, "Humans don't belong here in the first place," and left._

"_My apologies for my colleague," said Baihumon, "Zhuqiaomon is not a patient Digimon and is very distrusting in humans."_

"_Yeah, I got the impression," said Alice._

"_But we are not of the same mindset as he," said Baihumon, "Azulongmon believes there is great potential in the alliance between human and Digimon. Ebonwumon is of two minds about it; he thinks that humans and Digimon make a good fighting team, but they cause too much ruckus."_

"_And what do you think?" asked Alice._

"_I am not sure what to think," said Baihumon, "That's why I wanted to see you. I wish to observe how a human and Digimon partnership will work out. Therefore, I bestow upon you your own Digivice." There was a flash of light and a small ball of light appeared in the air. The ball floated down to land in Alice's hand before becoming a strange device that was black with white parts. "And also, I believe I know a Digimon that can be your partner."_

_Baihumon swished his tail towards another door and a ringing sound was heard. A few seconds later, the door opened and a Digimon that looked like a large Doberman with a metal spiked collar came through. He looked around in confusion and saw Baihumon. He knelt slightly and asked, "Why have you summoned me, Sovereign?"_

"_This is a human girl from the real world," said Baihumon, indicating Alice, "I believe you would make an idea partner for her."_

"_Me? A partner? To a human?" the Digimon looked dubious, "Why would you select me?"_

"_You said you wanted to prove that you've change your ways, Dobermon," said Baihumon, "And thus I offer the chance to do so. Be this girl's guardian and ally and show that you are capable of fighting for good."_

_Dobermon considered this for a while and said, "Very well, I except." He walked over to Alice and said, "Greetings human, my name is Dobermon and I will be your partner."_

"_Ok, my name is Alice," said Alice, "and I'll be your friend."_

"And after that, we had lots of adventures," said Alice to BlackWarGreymon. "Dobermon was really stiff at first, but he eventually warmed up to me. I asked him why he wanted to prove himself and he told me he used to be a Virus Digimon that hunted other Digimon. Eventually, he grew disgusted with himself and he went to the Sovereigns to ask for forgiveness. I didn't really care about what he used to be, it was what he was that mattered."

"What happened to him?" asked BlackWarGreymon.

"Well, eventually, I came back to the human world. Dobermon went with me and he masqueraded as my pet. Of course, I had to explain my Doberman was part Great Dane to explain his size. But then the Digimon Sovereigns summoned us. There was another group of Tamers that were more powerful than us that were fighting the D-Reaper. They needed help to fight in the real world the same way they fought in the Digital World and they picked Dobermon to be their messenger."

"What kind of message did he bring?" asked BlackWarGreymon.

Alice sighed and said, "One I wish he didn't have to deliver."

_Alice and Dobermon had been chased by the D-Reaper's Agents for quite some distance. Dobermon had managed to destroy a couple, but they kept coming. Alice was about to slash a card through her Digivice when she was knocked down by one of the Agents' attack. Before she could get back up, she heard commotion behind them. Then suddenly an attack destroyed the Agents that had been following her. Then a boy's voice called, "Is that you, Jeri?" Alice got up and looked at their saviors. It was three other kids and their Digimon partners. The boy with the goggles looked dishearten and said, "It's not."_

"_Yeah, no kidding," said the girl._

"_You're the Tamers," said Alice, "We've been searching for you."_

"_That would be us," said the boy with the goggles, "Do we know you?"_

_Alice looked down and said, "I know you."_

"_How about a little more information, blondie?" demanded the girl._

"_Takato," whispered the red dinosaur-like Digimon._

"_Yeah, what is it, Growlmon?" asked the boy with the goggles._

"_That's no doggy," said Growlmon, "That's a Digimon."_

_Dobermon turned to Alice and asked, "Are these children the ones I seek?"_

"_I think so," said Alice, "I wish they weren't."_

"_Your partner looks kinda tense there," commented the other boy._

"_Dobermon's just on his guard," said Alice. She put her hand on the side of Dobermon's head and his growling quieted down. "He's been hunted mercilessly ever since he's arrived in the real world. It wants to stop him from his quest."_

"_Ok," said the girl, who lost her sneering tone, "So what's his quest."_

"_To deliver a message," growled Dobermon._

"_A message?" asked Takato, "From whom?"_

_Suddenly the ground shook and two long purple arms wrapped themselves around the bridge they were standing on. They shot two orange beams that cut through the metal, slicing the bridge in half. The humans and their Digimon quickly got off the bridge as a large Agent and smaller ones appeared. The Tamers quickly slashed digivolution cards through their Digivices and their partners digivolved to Ultimate level. The Ultimate Digimon attacked the Agents and destroyed the smaller ones. However, the larger one, the one with the stretching arms was too strong and was starting to beat the Digimon._

"_That thing's way to strong," said Takato, "We have to biomerge now!"_

"_We can't," said the other boy, "this isn't the Digital World. Our partners are data, but we're not. There's no way we can biomerge here."_

"_There is a way," said Alice, "That's why I'm here. That's why I brought him."_

"_Dobermon? What do you mean?" asked Takato._

"_This is my quest," said Dobermon, "I was sent by the Digimon Sovereign to help you."_

"_But how?" asked the other boy._

_Dobermon turned to Alice and said, "Thank you, Alice. But you know what I must do."_

"_I know," said Alice, sounding sad._

"_I'll never forget what you have done," said Dobermon._

"_Don't go," begged Alice._

"_I have to. For all us," said Dobermon and he leaped into the air. Then Dobermon spoke to the Tamers, "The Digimon Sovereigns are fighting the enemy in the Digital World, but the enemy's most evolved form has emerged to wage war here, in your world. Only you, the Tamers, can stop it by fighting as one with your Digimon. To aide you, I bring a gift from the Digimon Sovereigns. Remember, the fate of the world lies in your hands!" Then Dobermon split into two streams of red and blue data._

"_Dobermon!" called Alice as her partner gave his life for the Tamers to allow them to biomerge._

Alice looked deeply sad as she concluded, "It was because of the Tamers that the D-Reaper was defeated. Dobermon's sacrifice saved everyone. But I still miss him."

"He died an honorable death," said BlackWarGreymon, "His memory should be well preserved for such a heroic act. I should know. I myself have done a similar thing."

"You have?" asked Alice.

"From what you've told me, Dobermon and I are similar in many ways," said BlackWarGreymon, "We were both born Virus Digimon who sought to make more of ourselves and tried to do good. We've also gave up our data so that the Digidestined of our world could defeat their most powerful enemy."

"Digidestined?" asked Alice.

"That's the term for the children who partner and fight with Digimon where I come from," said BlackWarGreymon, "Apparently, Tamers are the equivalent here."

"And where are you from?" asked Alice.

"I came from another Digital World," said BlackWarGreymon, "I have been given a second chance to live life again in this universe and I have a purpose to find and fufill."

Suddenly BlackWarGreymon tensed. "What is it?" asked Alice.

"We are not alone," said BlackWarGreymon, "I've thought someone was watching me for a while, but now I'm sure of it." He scanned the area until he notice a slight movement in a tree branch above. "There!" he called and thumped the tree hard, not hard enough to break it, but enough for whatever was sitting in that tree to come tumbling to the ground.

Alice and BlackWarGreymon looked at the small Digimon. It resembled a purple imp with a white face, a yellow mischievous face on his stomach, and wearing red gloves and a bandana. He looked up at them with his green eyes and said, "Uh, hi, again."

"What do you mean again?" demanded BlackWarGreymon as he brandished his claws, "Who are you?"

"Er, we met before," said the Digimon, "Course, I was a lot taller back then."

BlackWarGreymon looked down at the Digimon and noticed the red bandana tied around his neck. He has seen a similar bandana before on one of the Digimon who had stopped him from destroying the city. The one who had destroyed the Dark Spiral on his leg, he remembered hearing his name. "Beelzemon?" asked BlackWarGreymon.

"Yeah, but it's actually Impmon right now," said Impmon as he stood up.

"Why were you following me?" demanded BlackWarGreymon. His claws were at his side now, but he was still suspicious.

"I was curious about ya," said Impmon, "So I tailed ya for a while so I can figure out where ya came from. Then ya came across this gal." He turned to Alice and said, "I've heard the others talkin' about ya, you're Alice, right?"

"Yes," said Alice.

"Yeah, the others were talkin' about yer Dobermon sacrificin' himself so they can biomerge. Then ya disappeared after that. Where'd ya go?"

"Back to America," said Alice, "The Digimon Sovereigns brought me and Dobermon to Japan and they sent me back. I've here with my grandfather so he can talk with the other Monster Makers about something. I wanted to come along because I thought Dobermon's data might still be here. But I don't think it is."

"I'm sorry," said Impmon.

"Don't be, you had nothing to do with that," said Alice.

"Actually, I kinda do," said Impmon, "I wasn't really so nice once. I used to be really bad. I destroyed a bunch of Digimon so I could load their data and grow stronger. But one Digimon's death went too far."

_Beelzemon stood over Kyubimon, his claws raised to deliver the final blow. And just as he was about to do just that, someone grabbed his arm. It was Leomon, Jeri's partner. "I don't know who you are, but I do know you're being used," said Leomon, "This power you've been given, is it worth harming these children to keep?"_

_"You don't know anything!" yelled Beelzemon._

_Leomon punched him in the face and then in the side. "To have power is not to be strong," he said, "You see, I know that better than anyone. Do what you must Beelzemon, but I will not let you harm these children." Beelzemon barely heard what he said, he was shaking with rage at this. Who was he to tell him what to do? With a cry of fury, his claws lashed forward._

_Leomon gasped as Beelzemon impaled him with his claws. He felt his energy spill out from both sides of his gut. He roared in pain and fell backwards, the data around the hole disintigrating. "Why... can't you see? Why won't you try to understand the truth?" Leomon directed his next words to Jeri, "Be brave, Jeri. Part of me will always be with you. Remember, you have a lion's heart." These were his last words as his data completely disintigrated and the screen on Jeri's digivice became static._

_Beelzemon loaded the data floating in the air as he said, "No, to have power is to be strong. I'll keep loading data till no one can stop me! No one! NO ONE!"_

"Leomon's death caused Jeri to go into depression," said Impmon, "She became the D-Reaper's power source. If I hadn't of done that, yer partner wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself." Alice and BlackWarGreymon could both see that Impmon had tears in his eyes as he told his story.

"It would seem that we've all known sorrow and loss," said BlackWarGreymon, "But we cannot allow the tragedies of our lives to hamper our hopes for tomorrow. Even if we're the ones who caused them."

Impmon nodded and said, "Well, I better get home. Ai and Mako will get worried if I'm gone too long." He hopped up onto the fence and turned to BlackWarGreymon. "We'll be seein' ya around, right?"

"I don't see why I have to leave the area at the moment," said BlackWarGreymon, "Perhaps our paths will cross again."

"Ok, hope to be seein' ya," said Impmon as he jumped to the other side of the fence and ran off.

BlackWarGreymon turned to leave when Alice asked, "Where are you going?"

"I need to find shelter for the night," said BlackWarGreymon.

"Well, um," said Alice, "I don't normally say this to strangers I've just met, especially Digimon, but would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Dinner?" said BlackWarGreymon, "I have never needed to eat before." Suddenly a very loud growling was heard. BlackWarGreymon tensed for an attack only to realize that it was coming from him, his abdomen to be exact.

"Guess you need to now," said Alice, "You do have a mouth right?"

"Well, I guess," said BlackWarGreymon, "but my helmet has no opening for one."

"Then you better de-digivolve," said Alice.

"I'm not sure about that," said BlackWarGreymon.

"You said you need to rest for the night," said Alice, "You can do it at my house."

"Well…" He did need to rest, and apparently to eat. Alice seemed like a pleasant person to spend some time with. And this seemed as nice a place as any to spend the night. BlackGreymon concentrated for a minute and he shrank down. BlackAgumon turned to Alice and said, "Very well, I shall stay for the night. I hope your family won't mind."

"Oh don't worry," said Alice, "Grandpa's very interested in Digimon. He won't mind you at all."

Meanwhile, SkullSatamon had been watching through a crystal orb. "It seems I was wrong about that guy," said SkullSatamon, "He may be a Virus type, but he has no real ambition. Just walking in as a dinner guest, what kind of self-respecting Digimon is that?"

"Someone who may still be of use to us," said a voice behind him. SkullSatamon turned around and saw a Digimon. He wore a red cloak that covered most of his body. The front was black with green markings starting from the pendelum hanging around his neck and ending in an upside-down star. His feet were wearing black pointed shoes and his hands were a pale purple with red fingers. A large pair of black bat wings with purple membranes and red claws sprouted from his back. The only thing that showed of his head under the red pointed hood with the yellow upside-down star with an eye in the middle on the forehead was his two purple eyes and the devil's horns.

"Lord Daemon!" said SkullSatamon and got down on one knee, "Forgive me, master. I have made a miscalculation."

"Not to worry, SkullSatamon," said Daemon, "I had a feeling that BlackWarGreymon would not follow through with your commands. However, he might provide a useful distraction."

"Distraction, my lord?" asked SkullSatamon.

"Yes, the Digidestined of any world have a ridiculously noble tendency to come to the aid of anyone in danger. The girl who welcomed that mutant lizard could prove useful for a distraction that will allow us to capture our real prize."

"And who would that be, boss?" asked SkullSatamon.

Daemon poked the crystal orb and said, "Him." The image changed to show Calumon, having dinner with Jeri's family. "BlackWarGreymon is not the only one to come from another world and appear in this in a weaker form. With this Digimon's help, I will be able to bring my comrade's power back to full power. And then no force in either world can stop us!"

* * *

There's another chapter. Forgive me for putting those Alice in Wonderland cracks in at the beginning of Alice's tale. It's just that her name and situation were similar and I took a shot at it. By the way, the 'white rabbit' was Lunamon. I have no idea what she'd be late for but it's not important. And so we went a little bit down memory lane for both Alice and Impmon/Beelzemon. And now we know who SkullSatamon works for. What nasty plan is Daemon plotting? Find out next update. Please review.


	5. Repercussions

**New Soul Reborn**

**Chapter 1: Requiem**

**Chapter 5: Repercussions**

Rob McCoy was busy working on dinner. It wasn't anything exceptionally fancy, just simple ramen noodles. But he had to say that his particular recipe for ramen noodles was exceptionally tasty. When the noodles were in the final simmering stage, he opened a window and called out, "Alice, it's time for supper!"

"Ok, Grandpa, but can I bring a friend in?"

Rob was briefly surprised. He didn't know that Alice had any friends in Japan. But then again, it was nice to see that Alice was making friends, especially since she has been depressed for so long. "Of course you can," called Rob, "I'll set out an extra bowl." Fortunately, Rob always prepared ramen with leftovers in mind. As he put equal portions of the soup in each bowl and put them on the table, he heard the door open. "Just in time," said Rob as he turned around, "Just have your friend…"

His voice trailed off when he saw that Alice had brought in a Digimon with her, one that resembled a large black lizard with yellow eyes. "Yeah, I know he's a Digimon," said Alice, "But he's actually quite nice."

Most people would freak out at the sight of BlackAgumon, but due to his experience with Digimon, Rob remained quite calm, but cautious. "Are you sure, Alice?" he said, "Not all Digimon are friendly, you know. Remember that giant pig that went on the rampage?"

"BlackAgumon's nothing like Vikaralamon," said Alice, "He's kept me company for the last few hours. And he didn't harm me once."

Rob adjusted his glasses as he looked at BlackAgumon. This one certainly looked like a Virus Attribute, and he was aware that most Virus Digimon tended to be bad. But then again, you can't paint everyone with the strange brush. "Ok," he said, "I suppose if he's ok with you, he'll be fine here."

BlackAgumon bowed his head and said, "I'll try not to be a burden."

Seeing how polite this Digimon was, Rob's suspicions lightened considerably. "Oh, no need to worry about that. Burden's something I'm used to. Dinner's on the table."

The three of them sat down at the table in front of different bowls of ramen. "Let's dig in!" said Alice as she stared eating. Presently, she became aware of an odd clacking noise. She looked to see that BlackAgumon was having considerable difficulties with managing his chopsticks. "Do you need some help?" she asked.

"I should be able to get this," said BlackAgumon. He tried to flex his claws so that the chopsticks would pinch together, but they slipped out of his hands. "But I must admit, this requires more dexterity than flinging balls of energy."

"Let me help," said Alice as she picked up the chopsticks. BlackAgumon gave her an offended look. "Well, if you'd rather slurp your noodles, you'll never be able to eat."

BlackAgumon growled a tiny bit and said, "Fine."

Alice picked up the chopsticks and placed one between BlackAgumon's thumb and index finger and one on the other side of the index finger. "Now, try to squeeze them together, like this," said Alice as she moved BlackAgumon's fingers to show him how.

Then BlackAgumon reached into the bowl of noodles with his chopsticks and managed to grab several strands of noodles. Gingerly, he lifted them out and into his waiting mouth. He immediately liked the taste so he quickly fished out more. Before anyone knew it, the bowl was empty. "Erm, would it be possible if I had more?" asked BlackAgumon.

"Uh, sure," said Rob, "But next time, try to savor the flavor a bit."

BlackAgumon ended up finishing up four bowls of ramen. But he took Rob's advice and ate them more slowly. During the meal time, he told them about his adventures in both his old world and the new one. Rob and Alice listened with interest as they ate their dinners. Pretty soon, all of the ramen was gone and it was time for bed.

"Well, I guess I better get the couch ready for you," said Rob.

"Yes, the hour does grow late," said BlackAgumon, "It would be nice to rest in a comfortable place."

"He doesn't have to sleep on the couch," said Alice. Both Rob and BlackAgumon gave her curious glances. "Well, there's the guest room, right?"

Rob rubbed his chin and said, "Yes, I suppose there is. And BlackAgumon's a guest so I guess he can go in there."

"There is no need for that," said BlackAgumon, "I would be quite happy on the couch."

"A bed would be much more comfortable," said Alice, "Besides, what kind of hosts would we be if we let you sleep on the couch when there's a bed available."

BlackAgumon considered this and said, "Very well, if you insist."

"Ok then, follow me," said Alice. She led BlackAgumon to the guest room. It had a two-person bed as well as an empty wardrobe. A painting of a full moon over a wooden bridge crossing a firefly-lit stream hung on the wall. BlackAgumon studied the painting a bit before he noticed Alice preparing the bed. "Should be nice and comfy for you," she said. She headed for the door and said, "I hope you have a good night's sleep." She shut the door behind her.

"A good night's sleep," said BlackAgumon, "I don't think I've ever had one of those." While his old body didn't need to eat, it did need to sleep. But the dreams he had were always filled with longing and hopelessness, a constant reaching for whatever it was he was missing. "Well, maybe it will be different this time," he said to himself. He climbed into the bed and got comfortable. Eventually, his eyelids grew heavy and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile, a pair of dark figures were watching the McCoy house from another roof. "Tomorrow, we strike," said Daemon.

"Why not now?" asked SkullSatamon.

"Calumon will be more heavily guarded by his own power when he sleeps," said Daemon, "In the daytime, it is merely a matter of diverting his friends' attention to something that appears more crucial."

"I shall be honored to play that diversion," said SkullSatamon.

"I know," said Daemon, "In fact, I know you will be pleased."

The next morning, Alice was woken up by the sunlight stream across her face. She slowly sat up and yawned. Eventually, her brain recollected what had happened last night. Then she remembered that BlackAgumon was in the guest's room. "I better go check on him," she said. She went to her closet and pulled out a black dress similar to what she wore yesterday. Her grandfather never could understand why she always wore the same outfit. But then again, he was from an older generation and couldn't understand the new one so well. As soon as she was dressed, she hurried downstairs.

She went to the guest room and knocked on the door, "BlackAgumon? Are you awake yet?" When she didn't hear any reply, she opened the door a crack. She looked inside to see if he was still in bed. But not only was he there, but the bed was made as if it had never been slept in.

Alice began to wonder slightly if she had imagined him when she heard something in the backyard. She quickly went to the back porch's door and opened it. She saw BlackAgumon, fully digivolved into BlackWarGreymon and looking ready to leave. "BlackWarGreymon!" she called.

The Mega Digimon looked over his shoulder and spotted Alice. "Ah, good morning, Alice," said BlackWarGreymon, "I trusted you slept well."

"Yes, and I can see you have too," said Alice.

"It was a restful night," said BlackWarGreymon, "and I thank you for your hospitality. But now I must be off. Somewhere in this world is the reason I was brought here and I must find it. I bid you good day."

BlackWarGreymon was about to jump upwards when Alice cried, "Wait!" BlackWarGreymon paused and looked at her. "Um, listen, I know we've only met the other night and you've got important things to do, but do you think you could be my new partner?"

"Partner?" asked BlackWarGreymon.

"Yes, you know, my Digimon partner," said Alice as she held out her Digivice, "and I could be your Tamer, or Digidestined if you prefer that."

BlackWarGreymon was silent for several minutes. He appeared to be deep in thought. Alice began to think that his answer was going to be 'no'. Then BlackWarGreymon spoke, "Your offer is… generous. And a great deal to contemplate. I shall need to consider it before I can make my answer." He then leapt into the air and flew off.

Alice watched him disappear into the city and said to herself, "I understand."

BlackWarGreymon didn't really choose any specific direction. But he was use to aimless wandering so he decided to explore this city, making sure that he wasn't spotted by, and thus startle, passing humans. Eventually, he came upon a small bridge that stretched over a street. The construction of the bridge seemed to be primarily steel and concrete, with glass panels on the side. BlackWarGreymon paused at this spot. "This place has known battle," he said as he sensed the air. Yes, he could sense the memories here. They were so thick, they were almost tangible. No humans were nearby at the time, so he stepped onto the bridge. Now he felt like he was virtually surrounded by memories. He could almost see them swarm around him.

Wait a minute. There really was something swarming around. Red and blue speckles in the air were floating around BlackWarGreymon. It only took a small bit of observation for BlackWarGreymon to recognize it as data. But it was hardly an attack that could hurt him, or anyone. It looked much more like discarded data.

This seemed very unusual to BlackWarGreymon. From what he's seen and heard, Digimon here normally absorb the data of the Digimon they defeat or it will float back to the Digital World to be reborn in Primary Village. Why would it remain in the Digital World, and here of all places? Then BlackWarGreymon recalled Agumon once telling him of a Digimon named Wizardmon, whose data remained in the Real World like a ghost in order to warn Gatomon of approaching danger. Could this be a similar scenario? Then BlackWarGreymon recognized the bridge from Alice's tale. She had also mentioned red and blue streams of data coming from a particular Digimon. Then BlackWarGreymon felt that he knew who this data used to belong to. "Dobermon?" he asked.

Suddenly, the data particles came together to form a small cloud. The cloud slowly floated towards the ground, taking shape and color as it descended. When it finally reached the ground, it was in the shape of a Digimon that resembled a large Doberman with a spiked color. However, it was a few shades paler than a normal Dobermon and it was translucent. "I was hoping you would come here," said the ghost of Dobermon.

"I have heard much about you," said BlackWarGreymon, "But how do you know about me?"

"Because I have been watching over you ever since you came to this world," said Dobermon's ghost.

"You have?" said BlackWarGreymon, "But that means you've been watching me at Alice's house too."

"Yes, it's true," said Dobermon.

"Then why haven't you returned to her?" demanded BlackWarGreymon, "Can you not see how much she missed you?"

Dobermon sighed and said, "I'm afraid that can never be. This is the most solid I can become. I am a literal shadow of the Digimon I once was. I cannot return to Alice. Being beside but not being able to actually be with her will only make her sad. That is why you must take my place as her partner."

BlackWarGreymon was taken aback. "Me? Her partner?" he said.

"She did ask if you would," said Dobermon.

"But, I've never worked with a human before," said BlackWarGreymon, "I don't know if it could work."

"I believe otherwise. I think you two were meant to be together," said Dobermon.

"But isn't there some way to restore you?" asked BlackWarGreymon, "Perhaps if we took you to Primary Village, you can be reborn again."

Dobermon sighed and said, "It won't work. I've given up too much of my data for me to be able to reborn. I am only a spirit and will only ever remain a spirit. But Alice lives on and you must live with her."

"I, I don't think I'm worthy," said BlackWarGreymon.

"I believe that you are and soon you will believe that too," said Dobermon. Before BlackWarGreymon could question Dobermon further, he faded away. BlackWarGreymon did not feel any anger, only confusion. His walk to determine Alice's offer had just gotten longer.

Meanwhile, Alice was trying to find some way to pass the time. She tried reading a book or watching TV, but her thoughts kept traveling back to BlackWarGreymon. He may have been a Digimon she had just met, but she sensed that he had a good heart in him and he just needed someone to bring it out. She wasn't sure if she was the one to do it, but she felt like she had to at least try.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the front door. Alice quickly got off the couch and headed for the door. "Oh, BlackWarGreymon," she said as she opened the door, "I was hoping you would come-"

Her sentence broke off in a gasp as the person on the doorstep was revealed to be a Digimon. But not BlackWarGreymon, a skeletal Digimon with a staff in its hand. "Sorry, girlie," said SkullSatamon, "Wrong Virus type."

BlackWarGreymon was wandering the alleys. His mind was a blur of thoughts. Was his purpose in this world to be Alice's new partner? He wasn't sure if he should accept the position. He had always fought alone. He wasn't sure if he would be able to work together with Alice. Not to mention, he might cause her to be ostracized by her human friends. Then again, Alice didn't mention having any friends besides Dobermon. The other Digidestined might try to contact her, but she would still remain an outsider. Unless he agreed and then…

BlackWarGreymon shook his head. This was just too much for him. It wasn't as though he didn't like Alice, he was just unsure about their compatibility. This could take a long time for him to decide.

Suddenly a loud scream pierced the air. BlackWarGreymon jerked in surprise. He wasn't the kind to tumble over in shock, but that scream did startle him. Suddenly, BlackWarGreymon recognized the voice that the scream belonged to. "Alice!" he cried and quickly jumped into the air.

BlackWarGreymon quickly flew back to Alice's house. He landed in front of it and immediately noticed the front door hanging open. He went inside, not bothering to knock or announce his presence. "Alice? Alice!" he called. The living room had seen much struggle. The couch and chairs were all on their sides and backs and the books on the bookshelves were empty with the books on another side of the room, as if someone had threw them. BlackWarGreymon began to grow very worried about Alice's safety. He needed to contact her grandfather, alert the authorities.

Suddenly, BlackWarGreymon noticed the computer. It had a new email in the inbox. "I wonder if that has anything to do with it?" wondered BlackWarGreymon. He approached the desk it was on. With very careful precision, he lifted one of his claws and placed it on the mouse. He slowly moved it towards the new email and clicked on it.

A message popped up onto the screen. It read: "BlackWarGreymon, if you're reading this, I've have taken your dear little friend, Alice. Don't worry, she is safe… for a little while. If you wish to see her again, I suggest you try to stop me before I get too bored waiting for you. SkullSatamon."

When BlackWarGreymon read the message, he was practically besides himself with anger. How dare SkullSatamon kidnap Alice? She had done nothing to him. This was only between him and BlackWarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon nearly let out a Terra Destroyer out of anger, but he managed to control himself. Nevertheless, SkullSatamon will pay for his underhandedness, he will see to that.

He ran back outside and took to the air. As he was flying, he noticed a familiar shape on the rooftop. It was Impmon, apparently catching a mid-morning nap. BlackWarGreymon hovered over him and cried, "Impmon!"

Impmon woke with a start and gave a yelp of fright. He glared up at BlackWarGreymon and said, "There are better ways to wake a guy, ya know."

"There's no time for that," said BlackWarGreymon, "Alice has been kidnapped."

This immediately got Impmon's attention. He stood up and said, "Why didn't you say so? What can I do to help?"

"I need the assistance of the other Tamers to find her," said BlackWarGreymon, "She's in the captivity of a Digimon named SkullSatamon."

"I'll go find them right away," said Impmon and he quickly ran off. Meanwhile, BlackWarGreymon flew off to search the city for them.

Very soon, all the Tamers were patrolling the city. They each had their Digivices on alert in case SkullSatamon was nearby. They hadn't known Alice very long, but even if they didn't know her at all, they wouldn't leave someone in the clutches of a Digimon like SkullSatamon. The group has spread out everywhere over Tokyo, hoping to eventually stumble across SkullSatamon.

However, no one was as determined to find SkullSatamon as BlackWarGreymon. He zoomed all over the city, not bothering to stay out of human sight. This quite a bit of disturbance, seeing as his mostly-black color scheme gave him a look of great evil. But BlackWarGreymon didn't care. If he had been the original him, he would have blasted a couple of buildings to see if that would draw him out. But that temptation had no affect on BlackWarGreymon. He was not like SkullSatamon, he did not wish to inflict pain upon innocents to achieve his own desires. But that will not stop him from seeking out vengeance on SkullSatamon as soon as he found him.

Then BlackWarGreymon spotted two Digimon up ahead on a rooftop. It was Beelzemon and Leomon, apparently discussing the search. Though previously, BlackWarGreymon had worked alone, he was willing to make exceptions today. He landed on the rooftop and asked, "Any sign of them?"

"Not yet," said Leomon, "But we've methodically searched through most of the city. He shall turn up soon."

"You know," said Beelzemon, "I think instead of looking in every random place, we need to think of where he would most likely be."

"But we don't even know him," said Leomon.

"I do," said BlackWarGreymon, "albeit briefly. He was the one who placed that Dark Ring on me and sent me to the Real World. He wanted me to destroy the Tamers here, but I never intended to. I believe that's why she kidnapped Alice."

"It's not your fault," said Leomon, "Evildoers know that they can exploit the bonds between companions. Even if we weren't after you, he would have kidnapped Alice to draw out the rest of us."

"But don't worry about it," said Beelzemon, "We're gonna put that pile of bones into his grave where he belongs."

"Grave. That's it!" cried BlackWarGreymon, "Tell the others to concentrate their search to the cemeteries in this city. That would be just the place where a Digimon like SkullSatamon would choose to dwell." BlackWarGreymon quickly flew off to find a graveyard.

Fortunately, BlackWarGreymon's intuition was correct. When he flew over one cemetery, he notice an exceptionally thick fog covering it. Knowing that Digimon created fog banks when they come in the Real World, BlackWarGreymon was sure he found SkullSatamon's hideout. Without waiting for any of the others to show up, BlackWarGreymon dived into the fogbank.

He pulled up before he hit the ground. He landed softly on his feet and looked around. This cemetery was particularly old. Several headstones had cracks or moss on them. There were even a few dead trees. But there was also SkullSatamon, sitting cross-legged on a rather large headstone. "Well, you certainly took your time," said SkullSatamon, "I was wondering if you'd ever find this place."

"A rather cliché setting you've picked, isn't it?" said BlackWarGreymon.

"It suits me," said the Ghost Digimon as he stood up, "So, I assume you're here for the brat."

"Where is she?" demanded BlackWarGreymon.

"Oh, she's just fine," said SkullSatamon, "at least for a little while." He snapped his fingers and part of the fog dissipated. It revealed Alice, her torso and arms wrapped up in chains. She was hanging from a pulley system on a dead tree. Beneath her was a coffin, lying open and glowing a bright red color. There was a clock that was part of the pulley system and it seemed that its ticking was causing the chains to descend lower.

"Tell you what," said SkullSatamon, "Let's make this interesting. You have five minutes to defeat me before Alice is sent to her grave."

"That's more than enough time," said BlackWarGreymon as he sliced at him with his claws.

But the skeletal Digimon was faster than he looked. He practically teleported away from where BlackWarGreymon was swinging and appeared beside him. "SKULL HAMMER!" cried SkullSatamon as he whacked BlackWarGreymon with his staff. BlackWarGreymon was buffeted back several feet, but was hardly damaged. "You know, you should have gone along with my offer. I followed through on my part of the bargain" said SkullSatamon.

"A favor that's forced upon someone does not need to be repaid," said BlackWarGreymon as he tried to slash him again.

This time, he managed to cause a crack on one of SkullSatamon's ribs. He cried out in pain and glared at BlackWarGreymon. "That's it. No more fooling around. Let's end this."

"Gladly," said BlackWarGreymon as the two of them lunged at each other.

The battle was quite fierce, but there was no clear winner. Both Digimon were very fast and any blows didn't miss were parried. This could have gone on for quite some time if the other Tamers showed up. It only took one glance to recognize the situation. "BlackWarGreymon, keep him busy," called Takato, "We'll free Alice."

"Oh, no you don't, brat," said SkullSatamon, "BONE BLASTER!" He fired a bolt of lightning from his staff and it hit WarGrowlmon, on whom Takato was sitting. SkullSatamon quickly administered the same treatment to all the other Digimon and Tamers, leaving them completely paralyzed. "There now," he said, "No more interrupters." He turned to BlackWarGreymon and said, "Now, let's do the same to you."

"Are you sure that will work?" said BlackWarGreymon, "I could easily dodge that attack. It seems too sporadic to hit the intended target. Of course, that's exactly what I'd expect from a cowardly Digimon like yourself."

"Who are you calling cowardly?" yelled SkullSatamon, "I'll make you regret those words!" He flew up close to BlackWarGreymon until he was mere feet from him. Then he pointed his staff for a point-blank attack. "BONE-"

"BLACK TORNADO!" shouted BlackWarGreymon. His body spun quickly around, forming a whirling black tornado. Before SkullSatamon could move out of the way, he was hit by the attack. He screamed loudly as BlackWarGreymon's claws slashed at every part of his body. Eventually, BlackWarGreymon stopped spinning and SkullSatamon fell to the ground in several pieces.

His power quickly weakened on his victims, allowing them to move again. But then BlackWarGreymon noticed that Alice was nearly in the coffin and he leapt over to her. He grabbed her and tore the chains apart. She looked up at him and said, "You came back for me."

"I had to," said BlackWarGreymon, "It was not right for SkullSatamon to harm someone just because they were kind to me."

"Well, it was nothing really…" started Alice but was cut off when SkullSatamon started laughing loudly.

BlackWarGreymon walked over to the shattered skeleton. "What are you laughing about?" asked BlackWarGreymon, "You're dying. Your body has taken on too much damage for any healing."

"Oh, I expected that," said SkullSatamon, "I had hoped I'd be able to kill the girl, but it doesn't matter now. The plan was a success."

"What's he talking about?" said Henry, "His kidnapping was a complete disaster for him."

"Fools," said SkullSatamon, "Don't you know a decoy when you see one? Of course you don't, because you fell for it!"

"Decoy?" said Rika, "You mean this whole thing was a distraction? For what?"

"Oh, you'll know soon enough," said SkullSatamon, "Or didn't you notice one of your friends missing?" Before they could get any more out of him, he dissipated into data and disappeared.

"What was that bone guy talking about?" asked WarGrowlmon.

"Who cares? He was nuts," said Rapidmon.

"Perhaps," said Taomon, "But I do believe he was telling the truth at that moment."

BlackWarGreymon thought so too. But what was SkullSatamon talking about. He looked around at the others. He noticed that all the Tamers and Digimon who were there when he was freed from the Dark Ring was there. Except for one. "Where's the small white one?" he asked.

"Who? Calumon?" asked Jeri, "He was feeling sleepy today so I let him sleep…" Her voice trailed off as she realized what BlackWarGreymon was implying. "You don't think-"

"If we are to know, we must get to Jeri's house right now," said BlackWarGreymon as he picked up Alice. "Show us the way.

Meanwhile, Calumon had woken up from his long nap. "Oh boy," he said, "I need to stop eating so much cake late at night. It really keeps me up." He wandered around the house. Apparently, Jeri's parents had gone out shopping or something. He remembered Jeri and Leomon leaving because of something, but he couldn't remember what. "I'll go out and find them," said Calumon, "Maybe they're doing something fun." He headed for a window that had been opened to allow fresh air to come. He extended his ears and jumped outside, his ears catching the breeze.

Suddenly, a bolt of red energy nearly hit Calumon. This caused Calumon to lose control of where he was going and crashed to the ground. "Ow, what was that?" he asked. Suddenly, black vines came out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Calumon. "Hey! What is this? Is somebody playing a trick? Because if they are, it's not nice."

Then a very creepy-looking Digimon wearing a cloak appeared in front of Calumon. "You're right, it is a nasty trick," said Daemon, "Being 'nice' isn't my thing." He grabbed the ensnared Calumon and disappeared into a shadowy portal in the ground, laughing evilly all the way.

* * *

There's another chapter. I apologize for the long delay in updating, but I haven't felt much insperation for this chapter for a while. I appreciate those who have added this story to their favs and alert lists in between. As you can see, this chapter features a cameo appearance of Dobermon, albeit as his ghost. You can be assured that he will appear again. And we've seen the last of SkullSatamon, which I assume no one will miss. But it looks like Daemon has big nasty plans in store. Hopefully the Tamers will be able to stop him. Find out in the next chapter, which I hope will be up before the end of the month. Please review.


	6. Resolution

**New Soul Reborn**

**Chapter 6: Resolution**

The group quickly went back to Jeri's house, but they were too late. Calumon was gone and there was no trace of him left. "Oh dear, this is my fault," said Jeri, "I shouldn't have left him alone."

"No, if there is anyone to blame here, it is me," said BlackWarGreymon, "I was the one who provided the distraction needed to kidnap him. But the past does not matter now. What matters is that we find him before something happens to him."

"But how?" asked Henry, "We don't even know who took him."

"Maybe not, but I do know who can find him," said Takato as he pulled his cellphone and started looking through its directory.

Hypnos was currently studying the digital network. They had detected a disturbance earlier and they were checking to see if any wild ones had escaped into the real world. So far, they haven't found anything. "Whatever's going on, I hope those kids are more onto it than we are," said Yamaki to himself.

Suddenly, his cell phone ringed and he answered it. "Yamaki, here." He listened to Takato give them a brief synopsis of what's happened and the current situation. "So do you want us to do about it?" he asked.

"If you can any strong Digimon signals, I think we will find Calumon there," said Takato.

Yamaki nodded and turned to the two women operating the supercomputer. "Scan for any strong digital signals," he ordered, "If that doesn't work, search for Calumon's signal."

Riley looked up from her screen and said, "We've found Calumon's signal. He's at the wharf."

Yamaki turned back to his cell phone and said, "We've found your little buddy. Standby for coordinates."

Within a few minutes, the group was heading towards the docks. Everyone was riding their partner Digimon, with the exception of Beelzemon since Ai and Mako weren't with him and Alice was riding alongside Henry on Rapidmon.

"So, I heard that BlackWarGreymon spent the night at your house," said Henry.

Alice nodded, "It was kinda fun. Almost as if Dobermon was back." But then Alice got a sad look on her face.

Henry put his hand on Alice's shoulder and said, "I'm really sorry about what happened to him. We never forgot what he gave up so we could face the D-Reaper. And we could only imagine what you had to go through. I hope it's not too late for us to be friends."

Alice smiled at him and said, "I don't think it's ever too late to become friends. My name's Alice McCoy."

"I'm Henry, Henry Wong."

Then Rapidmon had to ruin the moment by saying, "Will you put a lid on that mushy stuff? We've got bad guy butts to kick."

Alice and Henry immediately stopped looking at each other, a blush on both of their cheeks. "Rapidmon, do you ever try to do things subtly?" Henry asked through gritted teeth.

"Depends, what does 'subtly' mean?" asked the Cyborg Digimon.

Henry rubbed his forehead and said, "Nevermind."

Meanwhile, Daemon was hard at work. He was standing on one of the concrete docks that stretched out into the harbor. In front of him was a magical pentacle that he placed there and chained to one of the mooring posts was Calumon. "You are gonna be in so much trouble when my friends get here!" shouted Calumon, "You have any idea who they are? They beat up the D-Reaper. And you're going to get beat up too."

"If your friends ever find this place, they'll be too late," said Daemon, "In moments, the portal shall be open and not long after that, you'll will learn why I brought you here."

"That's what you think, you big, dumb, pointy-horned doodoo-head!" snapped Calumon, "When my friends come, you're going to end up a big yucky-"

Daemon, being the Demon Lord of Anger, had a finite amount of patience and Calumon's seemingly-empty threats and high-pitched voice was really starting to get on his nerves. So right when Calumon was in the middle of his next threat, Daemon snapped his fingers and a gag appeared over Calumon's mouth. "That's better," he said, "Now where was I?"

Suddenly, Daemon sensed something getting close to the digital field he had conjured. "It those dratted Tamers I bet," he said, "Couldn't they have wasted a little more time searching? Oh well, I suppose I'll have to provide some distractions of my own." He waved his hand over the water and it began to ripple, then froth. Shortly afterwards, an enormous Digimon that resembled a large Devimon with several Gesomon tentacles arose from the water. It was followed by many fish-like Digimon that were wearing scuba gear. "MarineDevimon, Divermon, there are some intruders coming our way. I want you to stop them from getting here." The amphibious Digimon nodded their heads in acknowledgement and climbed out of the water and onto land.

Meanwhile, the Tamers had just breached the fogbank surrounding the docks. The instant they entered, they felt a chill all over their bodies. Whatever had created this digital field was extremely powerful and extremely evil. "We better biomerge," said Takato, "I have a feeling that there's a Mega Digimon waiting for us."

Rika nodded and held up her Digivice. But to her surprise, the Digivice refused to respond to her biomerge command. "Hey, what gives with this thing? It won't let me biomerge."

"Mine either," said Henry.

"That's weird," said Jeri, "Mine's just fine."

"That's because we cannot biomerge," said IceLeomon, "This digital field has somehow neutralized your ability to biomerge."

"I do not require biomerging to reach Mega form," said BlackWarGreymon.

"Me neither,' said Beelzemon, "I say we fly in and kick their butts."

Suddenly, there was a cry of "STRIKING FISH!" and several harpoons flew out of the mist right at them. The group scattered to avoid being hit. "What was that?" asked Rika.

"It appears that the kidnapper has brought back up," said Taomon. She waved her sleeve and called, "TALISMAN SPELL!" A gust of wind blew out and fanned away some of the fog. It revealed several sea-based Digimon below, mainly Divermon and a gigantic one that looked like a twisted human wearing a dark blue suit, but what could be seen of his skin was pale white and he had squid-like tentacles for limbs.

Jeri looked at her Digivice and said, "That's MarineDevimon, a Sea Animal Digimon, Ultimate level. He plays against any rule that's in the book and his Dark Deluge both blinds and burns."

"Can't we just fly over these guys?" asked Rapidmon.

"I don't think so," said Henry, "They won't let us through that easily. If we do try to fly over them, they'll shoot us down or chase us, causing a lot of collateral damage in their pursuit. I think we need to fight through these guys first."

"What about Calumon?" said Beelzemon, "We gotta go save him."

"And we shall," said BlackWarGreymon, "You and I are the strongest. We'll go on ahead and try to find Calumon. The rest of you can deal with this flotsam.  
"Wait," said Alice, "I want to come with you."

"It's too dangerous," said BlackWarGreymon, "I don't wish to see you hurt."

"It's my fault that Calumon's been captured," said Alice, "I have to help save him. Besides, if you guys are fighting the kidnapper, he'll not notice me freeing Calumon."

"Kid's gotta point," said Beelzemon.

BlackWarGreymon considered this for a while and said, "Fine, but you are not to get involved with the fighting under any circumstance, understand?"

"Fine," said Alice. Then BlackWarGreymon gingerly transferred her onto his back. Once she had a good grip on his back armor, he and Beelzemon flew over the sea-based Digimon below. They tried to attack them, but the others started attacking them, causing them to switch their attention.

The two Viral Megas flew forward into the mist. "You think we can handle them?" asked Beelzemon.

"Back where I come from, the only ones who were my equal in strength were WarGreymon and Imperialdramon," said BlackWarGreymon, "I don't know whether this new foe has similar power levels, but working together, we should be able to defeat him."

"You sound like Dobermon," said Alice, "he always said that teamwork could defeat anything."

This made BlackWarGreymon slow his flight slightly and reflect a bit on what Dobermon had said to him. Perhaps he was meant to be his replacement. But now was not the time for that. Now was the time for action. He increased his speed towards what he thought was the heart of the fog.

Eventually, a lone concrete wharf appeared in front of them. They immediately spotted Calumon chained to one of the mooring post, the gag on his mouth preventing him from shouting. BlackWarGreymon and Beelzemon landed on the wharf and Alice slid off of BlackWarGreymon. She ran over to Calumon and started working on his bonds. "Don't worry," she said, "We'll get you out of here soon."

But as soon as she got the gag off, Calumon shouted, "Get outta here! It's a trap!"

Before BlackWarGreymon or Beelzemon could react, a voice called out, "EVIL INFERNO!" A wave of flames hit the two of them flying a sizeable distance. Alice glanced back at where the flames had come from to see Daemon emerge from the fog. "Well, well," said Daemon, "Looked what washed up on the wharf."

"Daemon!" shouted Beelzemon as he tried to get up.

"You know this thing?" asked Alice.

"Well, not personally," said the biker Digimon as he got back onto his feet and brandished his cannon, "But we're about to get real familiar."

"Indeed we are," said Daemon, his eyes narrowing, "Now that I've seen you in person, I can certainly tell that you're not the Beelzemon I have worked with so long ago. Nevertheless, I will not allow you to smudge the reputation of the Seven Great Demon Lords any further."

"Yeah, yeah, big insult to the name of Demon Lord, heard it all before," said Beelzemon, "That nymphomaniac chick said the same thing and she got her empty head vaporized."

"Yes," said Daemon, chagrin lining his voice, "Lilithmon is a bit of… an embarrassment to us. But actually, the one I should know the best would be your large black friend."

"What are you talking about?" said BlackWarGreymon, getting back onto his feet, "I've never met you before and I'd never want to work with the likes of you."

"True," said Daemon, "but we have more in common than you realize. We both come from the same Digital World and we've both invaded the human world connected to it. As a matter of fact, we've missed each other by 1 day."

"Mere coincidence," said BlackWarGreymon, "But I doubt that Anubismon would allow one like you to come to this world."

"Quite right," said Daemon, "I was banished to the Dark Ocean by those accursed Digidestined. I was going to focus on fighting my way back to get revenge. But then I found that the Dark Ocean can open into other Digital Worlds. So I managed to force my way to this one. While I fully intend to return and deal with those brats, I find that this world is very useful for my plans in the long run. Among them is liberating another comrade of mine who was also trapped in the Dark Ocean."

Suddenly, the harbor's water at the end of the wharf began to froth with foam. Then it collapsed down as a large whirlpool formed. BlackWarGreymon tensed in preparation. This was no ordinary whirlpool; it was a portal to the Dark Ocean. And something was coming out of it, something really evil.

Then a form started to emerge from the frothing foam. First appeared a large, blue, bulbous head with red markings on it. Tentacles were fringed around the head and a jaw full of sharp teeth hung from it. Then followed the torso, with wings on the back that looked like fins. As its body continued to rise, it became apparent that it was entirely composed of blue tentacles. Chains, straps and collars were used to restrain three sets of tentacles to form the legs and left arm. The right arm was simply one large tentacle. Oddly enough, a large necklace with purple beads hung from its neck. This Digimon towered over the wharf, throwing all on it into shadow.

Alice pulled her Digivice and held it towards the Digimon. Though it was basically useless in battle, it could still identify Digimon. "That's Dagomon,' said Alice, "an Ultimate Sea Animal Digimon. He's known as 'The Sinful Priest of the Ocean Floor'. He can wipe out coastlines with his Forbidden Trident attack but feels no remorse at all."

"An Ultimate huh?" said Beelzemon, "Looks like all that time in the Dark Ocean screwed up your math skills, Daemon. We're two Megas against you, another Mega, and an Ultimate. The scales' tippin' towards us."

"Yes, it would appear that way, wouldn't it?" said Daemon, "But Dagomon's a lot more powerful than he looks. Why don't you show them, Dagomon?"

"FORBIDDEN TRIDENT!" roared Dagomon and he smacked the water with his right 'arm'. That caused a large wave to form. As it approached the wharf, it morphed to form a three-pronged trident shape. The wave hit BlackWarGreymon and Beelzemon and knocked them backwards. The attack did hurt them significantly, but not enough to seriously damage them.

"A powerful blow, but it will take more power to defeat us," said BlackWarGreymon as he got back up.

"Of course," said Daemon, "Which is why I brought a little jumpstart." He held his hand towards Calumon and said, "Now, you will unleash your power of digivolution for Dagomon."

Alice stood up and stood in front of Daemon, her arms spread out. "You're not going to use Calumon like that," she said, "He's not some upgrade card that you can use and then just toss away."

Daemon looked annoyed and said, "Your courage is admirable, but your common sense leaves much to be desired. You're no longer useful to me so begone." With one smack from his outstretched hand, Daemon sent Alice flying into the harbor.

"Alice!" shouted BlackWarGreymon and dived in after her. Beelzemon turned to blast Daemon, but Daemon flapped his wings to knock Beelzemon away.

"Now that the distractions are dealt with," said Daemon, "It's time to awaken your true power, Dagomon!" He held his hand towards Calumon and a bolt of energy shot out. Calumon screamed in pain as the energy shocked him and the symbol on his head started glowing. He hadn't hurt this much since Takato's anger caused WarGrowlmon to digivolve to Megidramon. Then the symbol on his forehead let off a beam of light which hit Dagomon.

Meanwhile, BlackWarGreymon was swimming down after Alice. She had apparently been stunned with Daemon struck her and was sinking to the bottom. Despite the amount of armor he was wearing, BlackWarGreymon was able to swim pretty well. He managed to reach Alice before she lost all her air. Holding her gently, he swam back up to the surface. On the way, he noticed that the whirlpool from which Dagomon came through was churning even faster. As a matter of fact, it looked like it was lifting from the ocean floor. He swam even further to the surface and eventually got back up to fresh air. As Alice coughed the water out of her lungs, BlackWarGreymon asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," said Alice weakly, "but I think we've got bigger things to worry about."

BlackWarGreymon looked up to see that the whirlpool was actually lifting out of the water around Dagomon. He quickly swam for the wharf and hoisted both himself and Alice onto it. Beelzemon was just getting back up from Daemon's attack and now he was watching what was happening.

Pretty soon, the whirlpool hid Dagomon from view, but it didn't stop there. It extended even further out of the water, forming into a large water spout. Dagomon's silhouette could be seen as the water spout grew higher and higher. Then his form began to glow and then it began to grow and alter. It seemed to grow steadily longer until it filled up the entire water spout.

Then there was a bright flash of light and the water scattered. When the trio could look again, Dagomon had dramatically changed. Now, he resembled a gigantic red crocodile, towering over seven stories high. His incredibly long snout had dark grey armor on the upper side. Down his back were two rows of blue spines. These spines continued onto his tail, even after they split into two. "Behold the power of Leviamon," said Daemon, "Demon Lord of Envy."

"We could be trouble," said Alice.

"I believe I agree with you," said BlackWarGreymon.

Leviamon sneered down at the small group and said, "So these are the ones who thought they could stop my return?"

"So they had thought," said Daemon, "But they were obviously mistaken."

"Nevertheless, they shall drown here in the might of my floods," said Leviamon. He lifted his tail and called out, "CAUDA!" His tails swiped out along the wharf. Fortunately, BlackWarGreymon was able to grab Alice and Beelzemon grabbed Calumon and both jumped out of the way. Just as well as Leviamon's attack carved a large chunk out of the wharf.

"I'll take care of Leviamon," said BlackWarGreymon to Beelzemon, "You handle Daemon."

"Hope ya know what yer doing," said Beelzemon as he aimed his Death Slinger cannon at Daemon and shouted, "CORONA BLASTER!" A blast of purple energy came out of the cannon and hit Daemon. This caused him to buffet, but he was more enraged than hurt. He flew straight at Beelzemon, flames flickering in his hands.

Meanwhile, BlackWarGreymon had flown Alice to another wharf and said, "You cannot help me here. You have to stay out of the way."

"Actually, I think I have a card that can help," said Alice as she reached into her pockets.

"It won't work," said BlackWarGreymon, "I'm not your Digimon partner, remember?"

"Not yet, you're not," said a voice. Both of them turned to see Dobermon's ghost floating near them.

"Dobermon!" cried Alice happily and ran to hug him. However, she simply just went right through.

"I'm sorry Alice," said Dobermon, "But my time has ended. Now BlackWarGreymon must take my place as your partner."

"But…" protested Alice.

"BlackWarGreymon cannot defeat Leviamon without your cards. He'll need you to help him, but you can't help while you're still attached to me," said Dobermon, "But don't worry, I will always be with you in a way."

Alice was teary-eyed, but she nodded in understanding. BlackWarGreymon sighed, knowing what he had to do. He focused on Dobermon's data and started drawing it in. Dobermon's ghost dispersed into particles and went into BlackWarGreymon. Now BlackWarGreymon could feel Dobermon adding his strength and experience to his own. Then Alice's Digivice flashed and came back to life, its screen showing BlackWarGreymon's stats.

"I'm sorry about what I had to do," said BlackWarGreymon.

"It's okay," said Alice, "We have to do what we have to do. And right now, we have to stop Leviamon from destroying the city."

BlackWarGreymon nodded and took to the air. He flew straight at Leviamon, who was still searching for him. "Looking for me?" said BlackWarGreymon, "BLACK TORNADO!" He spun rapidly around and went along the underside of Leviamon's snout.

Levaimon winced in pain as BlackWarGreymon passed him. "Is that the best you've got?" said Leviamon, "To me, that was just a close shave. ANIMA!" A blast of multicolored fog came out of Leviamon's nostrils. It hit BlackWarGreymon with a surprising amount of force and blew him back a fair distance.

"Let me help," said Alice, "Digimodify! Speed boost card activate!" Suddenly BlackWarGreymon felt his body pulse with energy. He flew at Leviamon, a lot faster than before. Before Leviamon could react, BlackWarGreymon hit him broadside with his blades. Leviamon roared in pain and tried to swat BlackWarGreymon with his tail. But the speed boost allowed BlackWarGreymon to dodge Leviamon's every strike.

Finally, his voice surging with frustration, Leviamon called, "ROSTRUM!" Before BlackWarGreymon could react, Leviamon snapped his mighty jaws around him. Fortunately, BlackWarGreymon was able to catch the jaws before they could close. But this left him pinned between the Demon Lord's powerful jaws, in danger of being crushed by the sharp teeth within. He had heard before that WarGreymon had been in a similar position with MetalSeadramon. However, he doubted he'd be able to slice through Leviamon the same way WarGreymon did with MetalSeadramon.

"I've got this," said Alice, "Digimodify! Prism shield activate!" A wall of crystal surrounded BlackWarGreymon, forcing Leviamon's jaws a little more open.

The shield not last, but it would give BlackWarGreymon enough time to strike. "TERRA DESTROYER!" he shouted as an enormous ball of negative energy appeared in his hands and he threw it down Leviamon's mouth and into his throat. The sphere detonated with a loud explosion, blowing BlackWarGreymon out of Leviamon's mouth. Leviamon was greatly injured by the attack, but not mortally so. He gave a loud roar of pain as he dived beneath the water and into a waiting whirlpool.

Daemon had watched what had happened while he was busy grappling with Beelzemon. "Looks like your big friend decided to call it quits," said Beelzemon.

Daemon glared back at him and said, "This is not over." Suddenly, he disappeared into thin air, leaving a bewildered Beelzemon looking at empty space.

Things wound down after that. After Leviamon and Daemon fled, what remained of their henchmen also ran off. And with the last of the evil Digimon gone, the fogbank disappeared from the wharf. Granted, there were plenty of cracks and holes in the concrete, but the city had long ago put a stockpile of money away to deal with damages caused by Digimon. But the important was that everyone was ok and Calumon had been rescued.

Later, the Tamers went over to Alice's house to help clean up the mess that SkullSatamon created when he kidnapped her. "I hope you guys haven't put too much off to help me," said Alice as she was rearranging the books on the shelves.

"Are you kidding?" said Takato, "Compared to what you and Dobermon did for us, this is nothing. We owe you big for that time. Besides, what kind of friends would we be if we didn't help you out?"

"Friends?" asked Alice.

"Sure," said Henry, "You don't have to a stranger around us. You could come over and hang out our houses sometime."

"Thanks, I think I'd like that," said Alice.

"Hey Impmon, check out the lovebirds," muttered Terriermon.

"Ah, ain't dat sweet?" said Impmon, "Would like to join me in my irritating song?"

"It would be an honor," said Terriermon.

Fortunately, before the two could get one teasing note out, Renamon had walked over and whacked their heads together. "Don't you think we've had enough chaos for one day?" she muttered as they rubbed their heads.

About that time, Rob came into the house. "What's all this I've heard about Digimon at the wharf?" he asked. Then he noticed all the Tamers and their Digimon. Now, a large majority of parents or grandparents would demand to know what they were doing in their house, but Rob was more that familiar with them and simply said, "It's nice to see that you're making new friends Alice. How about I cook up some ramen for all of you?"

"Feed me!" cried Terriermon before Henry covered his mouth with his own ear.

"We would be honored," said Henry, trying to be the diplomat here.

In a few minutes, Rob had managed to whip up enough ramen to feed his granddaughter's guests. He would have to go buy some more ramen now, but it was worth seeing his granddaughter happy with friends, and the Digimon Tamers no less. He felt that she couldn't have fallen in with a better crowd.

But then Alice noticed someone was missing at the table. Seeing how her new friends were all enjoying themselves, she stood up and walked towards the back door. She opened it to see BlackWarGreymon staring at the rising moon. "Did you have enough to eat?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you," said BlackWarGreymon, "I'm just not used to being among others."

"Well, me neither, but I think that's going to change," she said.

"I'm sorry about what I had to do with Dobermon's data," said BlackWarGreymon.

Alice sighed and said, "Well, I suppose I should have let him go a long time ago. Besides, now I have you and Dobermon will always be here as long as you're around."

"I shall try to make a good partner to you," said BlackWarGreymon, "But I hope you won't mind me preferring to stay in my Mega form."

"Not at all," said Alice, "Henry told me about there being this boy named Kenta who has a MarineAngemon who stays in Mega form all the time. Incidentally, you made need to be wary if you meet him or his friend. They'll probably ask for your autograph."

"Uh, what's an autograph?"

"You'll find out soon enough," said Alice chuckling.

BlackWarGreymon looked back up at the moon and said, "There is a lot to find out about this new world, but at least I've found my place in it."

* * *

And there it is, the final chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed this as much as I have. I felt that considering what BlackWarGreymon and Alice had to give up, they deserve a little homage. And now they're partners, isn't that exciting? I put in that little Henry/Alice part because the other couples seem to have been established with Takato/Jeri and Rika/Ryo. But there's also Daemon and Leviamon to consider. But they won't be appearing again until the next story, which I'm not quite sure when that'll be. I hope you all appreciate this. Please review.


End file.
